Kitten
by weirdbard
Summary: After being defeated in battle by Seras, Father Anderson decides to make her pay, no matter what the cost or the methods. Can Seras handle the priest's revenge and her feelings for Integral? FF paring
1. Chapter 1

Kitten

Chapter 1

DDDD Disclaimer DDDD

Hellsing and it's related characters are not mine and belong solely to its creator. I am just borrowing them to tell a story and no profit is being made.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Integral surveyed the battle site from the safety and comfort of her limo parked on a slight hill overlooking a small sleepy town under a full 'blood' moon.

The Hellsing organization had been given a report of vampire activity involving the town. Intelligence reports placed one chipped vampire and about 15-20 ghouls in their area. Hardly even a challenge for Seras Victoria let alone requiring the services of Alucard but Integral had a bad feeling bordering on a premonition about this town so she had Walter drive her to the site to see for herself. Alucard stood beside the car to act as a relay between his master and his fledgling since Integral had no direct connection to her. He also was acting as a body guard for Integral if indeed the situation was more dire than first reported.

Integral under pressure from her premonition almost insisted that Alucard accompany his fledgling into the town but Alucard dismissed her concerns with a wave of his hand.

"Police girl is more than a match for any pathetic chipped trash vampires we have encountered. I almost hope the reports are wrong and that there is more of a threat here. She could use the extra practice." Alucard stated and then tilted his head as if listening to something only he could hear. Considering his telepathic connection with his fledgling he was probably doing just that.

"Your human 'intelligence' reports have once again proven to be incorrect." He suddenly said. "There are in fact three chipped vampires and nearly fifty ghouls in that town." Breaking out into one of his usual insane grins he corrected himself. "Make that two chipped trash. One of them was a male and he just tried to grope Police Girl's chest. She returned the favor by plunging her hand through his chest." He stated proudly.

"Does Agent Victoria require assistance with the remaining two vampires?" Integral calmly asked.

Alucard didn't reply but merely looked over the rim of his glasses down at Integral as if she had insulted him. Almost instantly his insane grin twitched. "One chipped vampire is left; this trash is even weaker and more pathetic than usual. Even my fledgling is getting bored and annoyed by them."

Walter walked over to stand next to Alucard as they peered towards the darkened town. "I have yet to hear a single gunshot fired. What of the ghouls?"

Alucard glanced at the ex 'Angel of Death' and shrugged. "Seras decided to ignore the ghouls in favor of taking out the chipped vampires before they could turn any more possible living humans into more ghouls." Alucard's face lit up in unholy delight causing both Walter and Integral to glance at one another.

"What is it?" Integral asked.

"My fledgling is taunting and tormenting the final mock vampire. I hadn't realized she had it in her." Alucard explained as he chuckled. "I also didn't know she knew such language." He added as he cocked his head to the side. "Such colorful language." If Integral didn't know better she would have thought he had a note of admiration in his voice for whatever choice terms Seras was using to taunt the vampire down in the town.

A loud boom was heard from the town and a single large building in the center of the town had its interior briefly lit up by a massive explosion. "Ah. I see..." Alucard drawled.

Walter looked sharply at him causing Alucard to explain. "Police Girl was tormenting the last trash to make her call the ghouls to her aid. As the creatures poured into the city hall through the front door Police Girl fired a single shot and took them all out. While I congratulate her on ammunition conservation she needs to learn to have more fun with her kills. She'll now clean up the last..." Alucard's voice drifted off and he frowned as he concentrated harder on the thoughts and impressions he was getting from his fledgling.

The sense of impeding dread suddenly got stronger in Integral. "Report. What is going on?"

"I am getting disjointed and fearful thoughts from our little Police Girl. It would seem that after taking out the ghouls she turned to finish destroying the last mock vampire but found her already dead, pierced by dozens of silver swords."

"Father Anderson is back." Integral stated as she rubbed at her forehead, an angry headache already forming. It was less than just two weeks ago that Anderson had last attacked her organization and at that time, much to his chagrin, he had been badly beaten but not by Alucard but by Seras herself. The young fledgling vampire had recently taken to drinking the blood provided to her and dedicating herself to becoming the best vampire she could be and the subsequent boost in power caught not only her but Anderson himself by surprise.

Father Anderson had fled but not before pledging to get his revenge against, as he put it, the wee Draculina.

Even though Seras had beaten Anderson to a standstill she still had a fear of the obsessed Catholic Paladin having him once shove one of his blessed swords through her throat. Being blessed the wound from the sword never fully regenerated and Seras continued to have a small scar to this day.

"Alucard go and help Seras against that mad priest." Integral ordered tiredly. If this was what her premonition had been about, it was a wasted fear. Integral knew that if push came to shove that Seras if not a match for the priest could still hold her own until Alucard could show up to back her up.

"As you command my Master." Alucard says with a bow and fades from view. Oddly the strange feeling of dread didn't lessen any causing Integral to order Walter to get her to that town.

As the limo arrives in front of the city town hall Integral finds Alucard standing outside the building. The doors to the large building are missing, presumed to have been destroyed when Seras fired her Harkonnen cannon destroying the invading ghouls, but the entrance to the building is surrounded by shifting dark shadows.

"Why have you not backed up Seras yet servant?" Integral asks.

Alucard shoots her an annoyed look and gestures at the shadows. "It would seem that the Judas Priest has learned a new trick. I cannot enter and I do not know why."

Walter leaving the driver's side walks over to stand beside Alucard. "A new form of scripture barrier?" He asks.

Shaking his head Alucard scowls. "No, this does not feel of purity or religious tricks. Quite the opposite actually, this feels very demonic indeed."

Just as Integral is about to order Alucard to find a way to help Seras an explosion of light comes through the front doorway of the City Hall blowing the shadows away, also blown through the doorway is the body of Seras that sails through the air to crash on the other side of the car.

Father Anderson appears in the doorway scant moments later carrying an enormous book under his arm. "Now let's see how fierce ye are, you unholy Draculina!" He shouts before spotting Alucard, Walter and the black limo with Integral in the back seat.

"Ah good! I kinna kill two vermin at the same time." Anderson says and awkwardly juggles the book under his arm up so he can try to open it.

"Master." Seras' voice calls out weakly from the other side of the car. "Don't let him read from the book."

Not hesitating to question his fledgling, Alucard pulls one of his massive guns from his coat and fires a single shot blowing the book Anderson had finally managed to leverage up to open into flaming bits of parchment and dark covers.

"Ye not have won this war yet black hearted devil. I will personally see ye and your wee Draculina trampled under the feet of the Vatican along with the Whore of Babylon that commands ye." Anderson shouts with a scowl. A moment later a swirl of bible pages cover him and as the pages blow away in the wind he is gone.

"Reprehensible coward." Walter scowls. "Attacks a woman and then shouts threats and flees like the Vatican dog he is."

At Anderson's appearance, Integral had exited the back seat of the limo to face him. Having seen the Paladin flee she turns her attention to where Seras had landed on the other side of the car. "Report agent Victoria, are you all right?"

"Um, I don't think so." Seras's unsure voice calls out. "I think we have a big problem sir."

Seras steps out from the shadows on the other side of the car and under the reddish glow of the 'Blood Moon' and Integral and Walter get a good look at her. Integral blinks in surprise and stares. Walter who had his gloves up to attack Anderson earlier drops them to his side in shock. Alucard who had continued to stare at the entrance to the City Hall starts to turn to look at his fledgling.

"What is the problem Police... Kitty?" He asks in shock as he finally turns and sees what the others are staring at.

In the bright moonlight it can be seen that Seras now has pointed cat ears peeking through her reddish blond hair. A long fluffy looking tail, also reddish blond is nervously sweeping back and forth behind her. While impossible to determine her eye color in the shadows of the night it can be seen that her eyes are gleaming slightly the way a cat's eyes in the dark do.

"I think Father Anderson did something to me." A slightly deeper and more sensuous but still recognizable as Seras voice unnecessarily states.


	2. Chapter 2

Kitten

Chapter 2

Seras sat in an overstuffed leather chair in Integral's study back at Hellsing Manor and stared at her hands. "What did that maniac do to me?" She asked for about the tenth time. Each time she muttered the same question over and over she would flex her hands and watch as very cat like nails would spring out from the tips of her fingers.

"Perhaps we could figure it out if you would answer some questions." Integral tried once again to find out exactly what happened in that town's City Hall with Seras and Father Anderson. She had asked several times before but Seras continued to be in a state of shock. During the drive back to Hellsing, Integral had been understanding. It must come as a great shock to have your form suddenly changed against your will but Integral was never one for much patience and her's had finally run out.

"Agent Victoria! Report now!" She finally barked at the young woman.

Seras instantly sprang to her feet and snapped a salute in Integral's direction. "I dispatched two of the chipped vampires and tricked the third one into calling her ghouls for help. I destroyed all of the ghouls and turned to continue the attack on the remaining chipped vampire when I found her already pinned to the wall of the room by at least a dozen silver swords. Realizing that could only mean that Father Anderson was in the building I immediately went on my guard and began to search for him. Turning around I found the priest right behind me carrying a large open book. He didn't even acknowledge that I was in the room with him but started to read out loud from the book..."

"Can you remember exactly what he read?" This came from Walter who was standing next to Integral whom was sitting at her desk.

Seras frowned in concentration before saying.

"Through the darkest night.

Through the absence of light.

State my name and state thy desire.

And you and I, your will we'll conspire.

Ingus Trendous Muss

Make my enemy as weak as a kitten."

Seras recited from memory.

Alucard who had been angrily staring at Seras as if this whole thing was her fault snorted.

Integral eyed him suspiciously. "You know what that is?" She asked.

"It is a prayer to the demon Ingus Trendous Muss to aid one against your enemies by making them weaker." Alucard replied.

"But surely it is not right?" Walter asked causing everyone to look at him. "I mean the first of the spell or whatever it is, is in a rhyming pattern. The last word does not rhyme."

Seras thought about it for a moment. "Now that you mention it, when Father Anderson reached that last word he paused for a moment with a frown and then said, 'kitten'."

Alucard laughed. "Of course. The fool Vatican Dog messed up the prayer. The last word must have been puss, as in the old word for cat. Being a dirty minded catholic priest his mind must have thought of the slang term and he couldn't bring himself to say it so he substituted another word and thusly changed the effects of the spell."

"But what have I become?" Seras nearly cried.

Walter moved closer to her and to Seras's discomfort studied her. "I would say Miss Victoria that you are now part vampire and part some kind of cat person creature."

"How much vampire and how much cat woman is the question." Alucard mused and suddenly vanished to reappear next to Seras. "Boo!" He shouted in her ear.

The ceiling in the Hellsing study was twelve feet high and Seras easily leapt the distance straight up. She clung to the ceiling with the cat like nails on her hands and ones that had easily pierced through her boots from the scare. She hung there and glared down at Alucard and hissed. Regaining the use of her human voice she shouted at Alucard. "Master you nearly scared me to death!"

Alucard grinned. "You are already dead Police Girl and even if you weren't you are now part cat so you would have had eight more lives to go."

Seras hissed at him once again.

"Agent Victoria, please come down from my ceiling so we may discuss what needs to be done." Integral calmly stated as she stared up at the annoyed cat woman/vampire clinging to her priceless wooden tiled ceiling.

Seras released her hold on the ceiling and fell towards the floor, landing on her feet so lightly she didn't cause a ripple to appear on the glass of wine sitting on Integral's desk.

"I'm sorry Sir." Seras started to say but was stopped by Integral's raising of her hand.

"It is nothing. You have had a very trying night Agent Victoria and as it is nearly morning I suggest both you and Alucard turn in for the day. We'll discuss this more tonight." Integral replied.

"What? Surely you want me to go after the Judas Priest to find a counter prayer to end this!" Alucard surprised Integral with his nearly shouting.

"We'll find a solution in due time Alucard but considering the priest read from this now destroyed book it is reasonable to deduce that he wouldn't have any idea, even if you could find him to 'politely' ask him." Integral stated gesturing at the bits of charred parchment lying on her desk. "I assure you that getting Agent Victoria back to her normal form is a top priority."

"Oh it is more than that." Alucard with his face growing unusually serious replied. "I turned Seras from a weak human into a magnificent creature of the night and just as she was starting to understand what that means that Vatican trash has the nerve to disfigure my fledgling into this freak? I will not stand to have a fledgling that is not entirely pure Nosferatu!"

"That is enough Alucard! Return to your room and we will discuss this tonight!" Integral shouted herself as she rose from her seat at the desk to stare at him.

Alucard sunk through the floor with a muffled. "By your command." Integral took several deep breaths to calm herself. She had rarely seen Alucard so angry and in the very back of her mind she feared what he might do if turned out that Seras condition was irreversible. She became aware that Seras was still in the room when she heard slight sniffling noises coming from her direction.

"Master called me a freak?" Seras nearly sobbed.

"Go to bed Seras." Integral said surprising Seras by using her first name. "I have already promised we'll find a way to get you back to normal."

Integral felt her eyebrow raise as Seras turned to leave via the door and the head of Hellsing got a good look at Seras's backside. The fluffy looking reddish blond tail she now sported was pushing the bottom of her skirt up while at the same time being near the base of butt it was pushing her now visible panties down slightly. The almost scandalous uniform that Seras was made to wear was now almost completely indecent.

As the door to the room shut she turned to look at Walter who was still staring at the closed door and if Integral didn't know her loyal retainer any better she would swear he was drooling slightly.

"See about obtaining a new uniform for Seras while she is in this cat/vampire state, something comfortable for her with that tail but does not expose her quite so much." She instructed him.

Walter nodded. "I will do my best but I'm not sure human tailors have ever had to design with a tail in mind before."

One week had passed since that fateful night and so far no solution for Seras's condition had been found. Integral allowed Alucard to journey farther and farther each night seeking another demon prayer book to replace the one destroyed in hopes of finding a cure but so far no collectors of the occult seemed to have that particular book in their possession.

There were no reports of Freak activity or signs of Father Anderson either so Seras was left with nothing to do. She was not allowed to search with Alucard since no one really knew what her new condition meant or what limitations she might now have.

Seras had tried to keep the boredom away by doing some target practice or training but the male soldiers of Hellsing proved to be too much of a distraction. While Seras had been a vampire she had problems with some of the men leering at her as they were all too afraid of her vampiric strength to risk doing more than that. Once her new cat status was known and it was found out that she had lost almost half of her vampire strength, it was decided she was fair game and she had to deal with a whole new level of sexual harassment. It hardly helped that Walter had still failed to find a suitable uniform replacement for her yet and her cat tail had the most unfortunate habit of exposing Seras to view at the most inopportune times.

Integral who had come to befriend the female vampire because she was the only other female in Hellsing to talk with. Oh there were female maids that worked in the large house of course but none of them would dare to speak openly with Integral and even though Integral repeatedly tried to remind herself that Seras was still a vampire and thusly in the end one of the enemies to be destroyed began to think of her as a close friend. Something that Integral had never let herself have before. Walter was a close confidant but more of a father figure to her and Alucard? Well Alucard was a special case, at some times Integral almost thought of him as a friend and others she just wanted to put a final bullet in his brain and be done with it. Having known the creature since she was a child she couldn't think of him in a sexual manner but more of a faithful guard dog. Something to be fond of but not someone she would trust turning her back on.

Walter with a knock at the door came in a moment later. "We have had an... Incident I'm afraid." He said as he placed a few photos on her desk in front of her. Integral picking one of them up could see the face of one of her soldiers. The man had very deep and vicious looking parallel scratches across his feet and she thought he would be lucky if he didn't end up being permanently disfigured. Not that the man had been handsome before. He had one of those rough and mean looking faces that most police usually picked out of a lineup.

"Has there been an attack?" She asked.

"Um, no. Not in the manner you mean anyway." Walter replied looking nervous. "That was done to that man by Miss Victoria, she attacked him along with three other men."

Integral scowled. "I've tried to be understanding of Agent Victoria during her recent trials but this is too much. I can't have her attacking our men just because one of them tried to peek up her skirt or touch her tail. I want you to find her and tell her to report now!"

Walter and Integral were surprised when there was a knock at the door and Seras voice called out from the other side of the thick wooden door. "You wanted to see me?"

Walter crossed the room and opening the door ushered Seras inside and then exited shutting the door behind him.

Integral studied the woman in front of her. Not much had changed since Seras's initial change except now her eyes constantly shifted and changed color from blue to red to green and the irises were now cat shaped instead of human. Seras's tail nervously twitched as she waited for Integral to begin.

"How did you know I wanted to speak with you?" Integral finally asked. She had no telepathic connection with Seras like she did with Alucard.

Seras gestured at her catlike ears. "I heard you. These things are very sensitive."

"Then you know why I want to speak with you." Integral said with a sigh. Gesturing down at the photos she asked. "What justification do you have for clawing my men? Did they try something?"

Seras blushed in embarrassment. "They didn't try anything but they were talking about it. How they thought it would be such fun to capture someone in Hellsing and what fun they could have since Alucard has been absent so much lately."

"Damn it Victoria they are men. Rough men used to danger and that each day maybe their last working here. You can't maul them just because they talked about abusing you..."

"It wasn't me they were talking about." Seras quietly stated interrupting Integral.

"One of the maids?" Integral asked.

"No."

"I don't understand outside of yourself there are no other women working in Hellsing..."

"There is you Miss Hellsing." Seras in a quiet voice reminded her.

Integral raised an eyebrow in surprise. Truth be known except for a few talks with Seras on artwork or some of the latest trends in women's fashion they had been having lately, Integral almost forgot herself that she was a woman. She had lived so long trying to stay alive in a man's world and heading up Hellsing and then there was her personal choice of wearing men's style clothing. "So you are saying you overheard some of the soldiers daydreaming about capturing me and what they might do and it sent you in such a rage that you attacked them?" She finally asked.

Seras ever changing eyes flared into bright green highlighting the cat like nature of her for a moment. "They were speaking of such vile and disgusting things. I'm sorry sir but I couldn't stop myself, someone had to remind them that you are our leader and as such deserve respect and not to be thought of as a piece of meat!"

Integral blinked a few times in surprise and lighted up a cigar to cover up her astonishment. She couldn't remember a time when someone had leapt to defend her honor in such a manner. Of course Integral rarely had to deal with leers or suggestive comments from the soldiers under her. Most of them feared her almost as much as they feared Alucard. She knew of the nicknames she had among the soldiers. Names such as Iron Mistress and Ice Queen, but she supposed she shouldn't be surprised some of the rougher ones of them were becoming embolden by Alucard's continued absence.

Integral sighed and gestured for Seras to come over to the desk. "Do you believe this anger came from being a woman and being incensed they were talking of defiling another woman or do you believe some of this anger comes from your new condition?" She asked.

Seras seemed to consider for a moment. "Well it is truthful that I've had some strange thoughts and desires since the change but I think it was more they were talking about you that way than anything from my cat part."

Integral decided for the moment to ignore how Seras's green eyes shifted to deep blue before shifting back to green as she mentioned her. "Strange thoughts and desires? In what way?"

They had often discussed Seras's new condition during their talks but usually it was about the physical changes. This was the first that Seras had mentioned mental changes and from the way she was now blushing Integral was not sure she wanted to know but considered that it was a requirement to know what changes the young vampire was going through.

Seras idly started to bat a pen sitting on Integral's desk between her fingers as she stood alongside the desk.

"Yesterday when Walter brought me my blood to drink? I had this weird thought that it would taste so much better with just a touch of cream added to it."

Integral gave a slight twitch of her eyebrow in amusement. "Well if you don't believe it will cause you any harm we can try that and see if it indeed makes it easier for you to drink your blood."

Seras smiled at Integral and the head of Hellsing felt a fluttering in her chest for a moment.

"_Victoria's eyes are almost mesmerizing."_ Integral thought to herself as she noticed the complex play of colors going on in the young vampire's eyes.

"What other thoughts or feelings?" Integral prompted to take her attention off of Seras's eyes.

Seras blushed deeply. "I've been having dreams involving yarn and cleaning some... Er I mean myself."

Integral almost had an urge to laugh. "You've dreamed of playing with a ball of yarn?" She asked in disbelief.

"No, tying someone up with yarn." Seras whispered so low that if Integral hadn't been sitting right next to her she might have missed it.

"You've dreamed of tying Alucard up with yarn?" Integral asked with humor threatening to break through again. "I think you would need something much stronger to tie him up with."

"Master? Eww. No. He's almost like my father! I would never dream of tying him down and licking him clean like that!"

Integral's humor vanished. If not Alucard then who, surely not one of those soldiers that were leering and drooling all over Seras lately. Walter? Integral shook her head. She couldn't see Seras fantasying over Walter like that...

Integral's glasses slipped down her nose in shock and she glanced up to see that was Seras staring at her lips. She just could see Seras's tail twitching from side to side from the position she was sitting.

"Agent Victoria? Are you dreaming of tying me down with yarn and licking me?" Integral asked in shock.

Seras's eyes grew large. She hadn't thought that Integral would figure it out quite so fast. "I'm sorry sir. I will understand if ask me to leave. I should leave. Yes, leaving would be good." She rambled. "I won't have to leave Hellsing all together will I?" She asked with a note of panic coming into her voice. "No of course not. You can't have a cat woman/vampire running around." She just as rapidly stated. "You would have to have me destroyed." She concluded a moment later. Seras's eyes grew large as she just realized what she had said.

Integral could see that Seras was just one step away from panicking and running so she grabbed a hold of her arm to keep her from leaving. Instantly Integral was fascinated by the soft downy feel of the light coating of fur that Seras now had on her arms. It was softer than the softest cashmere and unlike a typical vampire's touch it was warm to the touch.

"I'm not going to have you destroyed Seras!" Integral told her and to try and calm her down she subconsciously started to stroke Seras's arm up and down as if she was indeed petting a cat.

"Um sir? Please don't do... That." Seras managed to get out in a sensuous moan and then started to purr.

Integral in surprise glanced down at Seras's arm where she had been petting it without even realizing it. The deep rumbling purrs coming from Seras was starting to send warm feelings down Integral's body and with shock Integral realized that her panties was starting to dampen with desire, something that absolutely never happened to Integral before.

Integral realized quickly that unless she wanted something to happen that would be better off never happening she better stop petting Seras's arm immediately but it was almost as if her body was ignoring her frantic mental signals as her hand continued to gently pet up and down Seras's arm.

"Seras." Integral whispered, taking her attention away from the lovely cat woman's arm to look back up and now found that Seras's lips were just an inches away from hers.

"I don't care anymore if you do decide to have me destroyed after this... I just have to kiss you once..." Seras breathed as she stared at Integral's lips so close to hers

Integral found herself starting to lean forward to kiss her back when a knock on the door shocked both of them out of the trance they had entered.

"Master Alucard is back to report." Walter's voice from the other side of the door called out.

Seras's eyes grew large and she leapt backwards from Integral. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm... I'm sorry!" Seras sobbed and as Walter opened the door she ran out.

A tired Alucard walked in behind Walter. Intensive use of his powers to travel half way around the earth to search for another book had tired even him to such a point he was willing to use doors rather than just phase or teleport into the room as usual. "What has gotten into Police Girl now?" He asked as Seras ran past him and Walter.

"Can't you tell?" Walter asked in surprise.

"No. since the change I can no longer look into her mind. It is too confusing and shifting. I swear she now has the attention span of a fat house cat as well as the looks." Alucard replied.

Integral who had been staring forward trying to make sense of her own swirling emotions snapped at Alucard without thinking twice. "Don't compare her to a house cat! Report servant! Have you found a cure for her condition yet?"

Alucard blinked. "No my master. The last occult investigator I 'talked' to suggested that if the condition continues until another full moon she'll become permanently half cat and half vampire forever. I will of course destroy her if that happens."

Integral shot him a glare. "And why would you destroy her for something that is not her fault? Her cat condition does not lessen her value to Hellsing. She is still quite capable of doing her job."

Alucard for his part glared back. "She is my fledgling. I will not tolerate less than a perfect vampire specimen. I will do all in my power to return her to normal but if that proves to be impossible then the only course will be to destroy her!"

Seras running back to her room could hear plainly what Alucard was saying. With her cat ears she could hear everything in the large Manor clearly. Alucard's casual mention of destroying her as if she was a failed art craft, the maids in one of the back bedrooms discussing whether or not she would start shedding soon. Some crude soldiers in their nearby barracks wondering if she cleaned herself by bathing or just licking herself and if she did, did she cough up hairballs?

And the heartbeats of the soldiers that were waiting around the corner of the staircase a moment before she ran into them.

"Let me go!" She screamed as three rough soldiers grabbed her. One grabbed her around the waist while the second one slammed an open palm into her face making her seeing stars. "One of those guys you scratched earlier was our buddy. We're going to take payment out of what you did out of your hide!"

Seras had her arms pinned to her sides by the one behind her snarled. "You better let me go! I'm a vampire you idiot I can rip you apart without even trying!"

"Oh yeah? We heard that your powers got halved by being turned all kitty cat like. If you are so all strong why don't you just break free and make us pay?" The man growled at her.

Seras strained against the man holding her and for a moment she thought she was going to be able to break free but finally with a sigh she realized she was just too weak in her current condition and the man behind her was just too strong. Her struggles caused her straining blouse to burst a few buttons exposing her cleavage to view.

The man who slapped her looked down and spied her straining red satin bra and licked his lips. "I think we can find a new way to make her pay than skinning her." He told the guys with him and gesturing with his head he urged them to drag her down the stairs to the lower part of Hellsing Manor.

Seras opened her mouth to yell for help but was silenced by another slap by the big man in front of her. "You'll yell soon enough but wait till we get you downstairs." The man leered at her.

Seras wasn't going to allow herself to be violated quietly and she opened her mouth once again to yell for help. The third man who up to this point hadn't touched her reached over and grabbed her tail and yanked it savagely. "He said to keep your mouth shut bitch!"

Seras's eyes grew large and her back arched in sheer agony the likes she had never experienced before. A gut wrenching scream was tore from her throat from the pain in her tail. A scream so loud everyone in Hellsing heard it.

"Alucard I am your master and I will decide if Agent Victoria is to be destroyed and I forbid it, at least for this. She has done nothing but serve us loyally and doesn't deserve to be talked of being done away with as if she was nothing more than the chipped trash we deal with..." Integral was royally chewing out Alucard when the scream reverberated through the house. She leapt to her feet but Alucard was faster and was already disappearing.

The three soldiers were staring at the now unconscious Seras lying on the floor at their feet, a look of intense agony still etched on her features. "We should get the hell out of here. Someone is bound to have heard her scream like that!" The man with strands of Seras's fur still on his hand muttered nervously to his companions.

"Hell?" Alucard's voice called from around them. "What an appropriate choice of words."

The leader of the group glared in all directions. "You can't touch us. We belong to Hellsing!"

"You touched what belongs to me. Your pathetic mortal lives are now forfeit. Don't for a moment think that appealing to Sir Hellsing will allow you to escape your fate!"

The one that had been holding Seras gasped in fear and pointed at the shadows under the stairs. The same shadows that moments ago they had been about to drag Seras into to have their fun. The shadows now were shifting and roiling with red eyes forming in places. The eyes were glaring at them and promised a death the likes that would make even strong demons pale at the thoughts of. Hearing the sounds of running feet they turned to look back at the staircase in time to see Sir Integral Hellsing and Walter arrive.

"Protect us from your pet!" One of the men yelled out to Integral. Integral stared at the unconscious Seras and noted that her blouse was ripped open and some of the fur was missing from her tail and looking over spotted the tale tell strands clinging to one of the ruffian's hands.

"Walter get Seras to the medical wing to see to her injuries." Integral ordered. She said not another word as she watched her faithful retainer gently pick up the furry vampire and carry her off towards the hospital section of her large estate. Turning she glanced at the men before her and the shifting shadows with the eyes beyond them. "Alucard?" She said addressing the shadows. "Do what you will with this scum." She said stony faced and turning walked away.

The three men had barely enough time to turn to face the shadows as multiple eyed demon dogs with thick strands of drool hanging from their open mouths sprang from the shadows.

Integral walked at a steady and controlled pace following the path that Walter had taken Seras and ignored the crunching and screaming noises coming from behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Kitten

Chapter 3

As Seras fought her way back to consciousness she could feel a cold burning playing across her as if arctic winds were blowing across her bare skin. Cracking open an eye she peered out and spied her Master Alucard at the foot of the bed she was lying in.

"What happened?" She managed to ask.

"You were attacked by humans and they managed to incapacitate you by merely pulling on your tail." Alucard said in a voice colder than Seras had ever heard him use before.

Seras remembered Alucard's statement that he would not tolerate anything less than a perfect vampire specimen as one of his fledglings and swallowed nervously. She could feel the slight fur on her arms starting to stand on end and an almost overwhelming desire to race out of the room come over her. "I'm sorry Master, I don't know what happened. I tried to fight them off but..." Seras's voice dropped. "I just wasn't strong enough."

Alucard leaned forward. "Tell me honestly Police Girl. You haven't been drinking your blood have you?" Seras could detect a almost hopeful note in his voice the answer would be no.

She couldn't meet his gaze but stared at the stark white sheets of the hospital bed she was lying in. "I'm sorry Master but the truth is, I have been drinking my blood. Its recently started to make me gag a little but I have been drinking it."

Hearing the door to the room she was in open Seras glanced up thankful she wouldn't have to face Alucard alone. That is until she saw the person coming in was Integral Hellsing. Remembering what had almost happened before she had been attacked, Seras once again found the bedsheets to be fascinating and returned her gaze to them once again.

"How are you feeling Agent Victoria?" Integral asked.

"Um, sore and confused. What happened sir? Why did that man grabbing my tail caused me so much pain and to pass out?" Seras managed to ask without making eye contact with Integral. She still couldn't believe she had came so close to making a pass at her commanding officer. Sure she had been fascinated with her from the very first time she had seen the strict and proper woman but why all of a sudden couldn't she control herself around her?

Hearing the door open for a second time she glanced up to see the Hellsing doctor come in. The man had a stern uncompromising face that came from years of seeing young men dying and Seras could remember hearing some of the soldiers complaining that he had the beside manner of a mortician.

Integral who had been studying the young vampire woman lying in bed refusing to meet her gaze looked over at the doctor. "That is an excellent question doctor. What did happen to cause Agent Victoria to pass out?"

"She's changing more isn't she?" Alucard spoke up startling not just Victoria but the doctor as well.

The doctor covered his reaction by nodding at Alucard. "Exactly. When she was first changed she was approximately 80 vampire and 20 cat person but it would seem the longer she stays in this hybrid mixture form the more she favors the cat aspect.

"Does this mean I will turn into a house cat?" Seras with a squeak asked.

"Of course not. I believe that you will stabilize in a 50/50 configuration." The doctor snapped at her.

Integral shot the doctor an annoyed look. "And exactly what does that mean?"

"Well her tail for one thing has tied itself into her spinal column. That is what caused her to pass out by the way. Grabbing it and pulling it would be the equivalent to someone reaching inside and pulling on your raw nerve endings. The pain was overwhelming and knocked her out. It also means that her tail is becoming very sensitive and more responsive to her feelings and control. With practice she should be able to use it almost as if it was another hand for instance. Of course real cats do not have this ability. It is really quite fascinating."

Integral frowned at the doctor making him rush to continue. "It also means that I believe Agent Victoria will start to have moments of cat like instincts but her vampiric strength will continue to decrease, I do not believe her physical body will change much more than it is already. Course we will have to wait and see. She is the first of her species after all."

"What good is a vampire that can be incapacitated by tugging on their tail? For that matter what good is a vampire with a tail in the first place?" Alucard's icy voice asked.

Seras glanced over at her master fearfully and was rewarded with a look she knew well on him. But not one she had ever seen directed at her before. No, it was the look he gave the mock chipped vampires they fought. A look of disgust and revulsion. It was Alucard's look he gave freaks.

Seras's eyes grew wide as Alucard reached into his jacket.

"Alucard!" Integral barked at him. "From what you have learned there is still the possibility that these changes can be reversed."

Alucard slowly without breaking eye contact with his fledgling pulled his empty hand out from his jacket. "Until the next full moon and then according to the 'experts' the changes will be permanent."

"We have till then to decide what actions we will take." Integral stated in a no nonsense fashion.

Alucard broke his gaze with his fledgling to bow in Integral's direction. "Then I should exhaust all avenues to recovering my fledgling?"

"I'm glad to see we are thinking along the same lines." Integral stated. "I want you on a plane to the United States of America tonight. Walter will go with you to make sure you stay out of trouble."

Alucard came closer to looking completely stunned than Seras had ever seen him before. "I assume you were going to order me to go after the Catholic dog Anderson to force him to tell me where he got the book from and if he had another one. Why am I being sent to the United States?"

"They have as large a following of the occult as Europe does. Most noticeably in the Salem Massachusetts area. I want you to search there for the book."

Alucard glanced out of the corner of his eyes at his fledgling. "If I travel there then there is a strong possibility that if I don't find the book I will not be able to return until after the next full moon."

Integral seemed to consider the notion for a moment. "Yes. There is that possibility but I don't see where that will be a concern."

"Also if I leave and take Walter with me, you will be vulnerable." Alucard pointed out.

"I have my troops and Agent Victoria. Even in her slightly lowered capacity she is more than a match for any freak vampires that might show up."

"As long as they don't decide to stroke her tail."

"Enough servant. Carry out my orders!"

Alucard bowed and shooting one last disgusted look at Seras he sank through the floor.

Integral turned to face the doctor that was still in the room. "And you. How can we slow if not stop these changes to Agent Victoria? What other weaknesses or dangers may she be in? I want answers!"

The doctor exited the room muttering under his breath that he was just starting to understand vampire physiology and now he had to learn to be a cat hybrid expert too?

"You should have let Master shoot me." Seras said softly from her bed.

Integral sighed. "He wasn't going to shoot you Seras."

Seras just looked at her with a raised eyebrow, which with her cat like eyes made the gesture somehow adorable to Integral. She started to take a step towards Seras's bed.

"You should stay away from me." Seras choked out.

Integral tilted her head as if in challenge. "Oh and why is that?"

"I think I maybe... In heat? Maybe I am giving off some kind of strange pheromones and that is why those men tried to, well what they were going to try to do to me and why you didn't shove me away from you when I tried to..." Seras broke off and stared at the sheets again.

"When you tried to kiss me?" Integral finished for her.

Seras couldn't look Integral in the eyes and merely nodded her head miserably while she continued to stare at the sheets.

"Seras, why do you assume I didn't desire to kiss you as well?"

This caused Seras to glance up in shock and meet Integral's gaze for the first time since she came into the room. "You... You are interested in women too?" She asked stunned.

Integral slowly reached up and pulled her glasses off her face. Slowly folding them up she then placed them into her jacket pocket. "Do you think I have never had any opportunities to date men if I had chosen to?"

Seras opened and shut her mouth a few times. "Well... You are head of Hellsing. I just assumed you were too busy running it to go out on something like dates."

"Being head of Hellsing actually puts more pressure on me to settle down with a man." Integral mused. "The Queen is constantly asking me when I plan to settle down and produce an heir to carry on Hellsing after I'm gone."

Seras bristled at the implication that the Queen thought Integral was getting old or that she needed a man in her life.

Integral took her distraction to take several more steps toward her bed and pulling a chair she sat down beside the bed. "When did you first realize you were interested in women and not men?" She asked.

Seras sighed. "In the orphanage. Growing up I developed faster than the other girls and was constantly having the boys stare at me or trying to get into my shirt." Seras glanced ruefully down at her large breasts covered by the hospital gown she was now wearing. "I tried to convince myself that I was interested in boys but in the end I realized that the only thing I wanted to do was prove I was just as good as them if not better."

Integral sighed ruefully. "Something else it seems we share Seras." Integral started to lean towards the bed but Seras shifted away from her.

"We can't do this." She said sadly.

Integral seemed to consider for a moment and then nodded her head. "You are right of course." She said and then rose from her chair and started to head for the door.

Seras tried to keep the tears from coming to her eyes as she watched the strong woman she had feelings for walking away from her but she knew she was right. While she may no longer be a full vampire she sure as hell wasn't human any more either and Integral deserved only the best.

As Integral reached the door she turned to look back at Seras. "You are still injured. We will continue this discussion when you are fully healed and not sore. Even with this new cat condition I am assuming that your accelerated healing is in effect and you will be fine by tomorrow?" Integral didn't give Seras a chance to answer but nodded her head. "Yes I think we will continue this tomorrow night. Get plenty of rest Seras."

She then turned off the lights in the room and exited.

In the darkness of the room Seras's cat like eyes blinked a few times.

Seras slept peacefully all the next day. Her eyes only opening as the sun went down.

"_At least that is something left over from my vampire ways." _She thought as she noticed what time it was.

Sitting on the small table next to her bed was a strange reddish/cream colored plastic bag. Picking it up Seras opened the end and sniffed it. The smell of blood and cream reached her nose and she felt her mouth begin to water.

Thinking she should really be feeling disgusted by the mixture she tipped the bag up and started sipping it slowly.

A low throbbing purring noise was heard as Seras found the mixture to be strangely tasty to her. Even better than blood had tasted to her when she was fully a vampire.

She finished the contents of the bag and daintily she tossed the remains of the bag into a trash can a few feet away from her bed. She had her hands half way up to her face before she realized she was just one step away from licking her hands and washing her face with her hands.

"_Oh that's stopping right now."_ She thought in irritation at herself.

Rising from her hospital bed she stretched her arms over her head and arched her back. Once again contented purring was heard as Seras realized she felt better than she had in a very long time.

Hearing the door to her room open Seras paused in mid-stretch to find the doctor staring at her. Realizing she was wearing nothing but a typical short hospital gown and that her tail had pushed the back half open and with her arching her back the front half was barely covering anything either, she leapt back into the bed with catlike grace and had the sheets pulled up to her chin in a matter of seconds.

"I can truly say now I've seen everything." The doctor muttered.

"You could have knocked you know." Seras hissed.

The doctor said nothing but tossed a wrapped package at her instead. "Walter left this for you before he left with Alucard. Said you might find this more comfortable than your normal uniform." The doctor then turned and left the room without another word.

Seras quickly untied the string holding the package close and resisted the brief urge to play with the twine and opened the package. Inside were shiny black leather pants with a thoughtful slit in the rear for her tail to stick through. A black leather corset with gold stitching was also inside.

Seras glanced down at her large breasts. _"As if I needed anything to help these things stand out any more than they already do?"_

A soft black silk lacey top finished the clothing.

"_So much black and leather. Is Walter kinky or did Master have a say in my new clothing before he left?"_

Springing out of bed Seras cleared the distance to the door to her room in one bound and quickly locked the door. Strolling back to her bed she picked up the clothing and started to get dressed.

Tightening the laces to her corset Seras wished for a full length mirror to check her look. All the black and leather the only thing she was missing was a whip coiled at her waist. If this was all poor Walter's idea, she needed to talk to Integral about getting him a date.

Pulling up her long black leather boots Seras was grateful that being a vampire, well at least partially now, that she didn't have to worry about breathing too much. The corset would have made breathing problematic if not downright painful but Seras had to admit the way they made her breasts to thrust outward was pleasing.

With one last flick of her tail to make sure it was no longer hurting Seras unlocked the door and exited to meet with Integral in her office.

As she passed the doctor sitting at his desk she pretended not to notice as the man scrambled for his cellphone and took a quick picture of her as she passed.

Reaching Integral's door Seras could already feel her will starting to crumble. She had made up her mind yesterday that she was not going to pursue a relationship with her master's master no matter how much she desired her. And no matter whether Integral was interested or not.

"_I am a vampire. Integral is a human. It will never work out and one of us is bound to end up hurting. And if there is no cure for my cat curse there is every chance that Master will destroy me anyway. I will say we can always be friends." _Seras grimaced at the thought.

"_Okay maybe not the 'we can be friends' bit. I'll just keep it professional. She is my commanding officer and it just wouldn't be right for us to get involved. Its not like Integral is really interested in me anyway."_

Seras paused with her hand up to the door to knock.

"_She seemed really interested yesterday though." _Seras sighed and allowed her head to come to rest on the door but lightly enough as not to make a sound.

"_I can do this. I'll just explain all my reasons why this is a bad idea. Integral is a smart woman. She'll agree with me that this would be a mistake. She's a very smart woman... with a fantastic body and eyes I could drown in and lips..."_

Seras shook herself with a slight moan. _"Okay, mental rule. Don't look at her lips. If we look at her lips we are going to be lost." _Seras argued with herself.

Taking a deep breath she didn't really need and feeling the tightness of the corset she raised her hand and knocked on the oak wooden door.

"Come in." Integral's voice called out.

Opening the door Seras felt relief that Integral had her high backed office chair turned away from the door. If she could tell her reasons to the back of the chair and quickly escape to her room without looking at Integral, Seras knew she would be fine. Well that and a long cold shower would help.

"Please shut and lock the door Agent Victoria." Integral's voice called out from the turned chair.

"_Okay, she called me Agent Victoria instead of Seras. I knew I misread her actions yesterday. She's wasn't really interested. She probably let me believe she was so I wouldn't be so scared and upset by Master's implied threat. That's it." _Seras nodded at her own reasoning.

"_Wonder why she wants me to lock the door though?"_

Locking the door Seras made her way to the front of the desk and prepared to deliver her little speech.

"Please come around the side of the desk Agent Victoria." Integral's voice came from the still turned high back office chair.

"Um, okay." Seras said and stood right next to the chair.

The chair slowly turned to reveal Integral wearing a short black leather skirt highlighting legs that were rarely let be seen encased in the finest black stockings and a silky looking white man's shirt that was half way unbuttoned revealing the very feminine curves of her breasts.

"I see Walter did a good job getting the clothes I requested for you." She stated as she looked over Seras.

"Did you specify the leather and the corset?" Seras asked her voice waveringly slightly as she desperately tried not to stare at Integral.

"Don't you think they look good on you Seras? I do." Integral replied as she picked up a cigar from her desk. She held the cigar in her hand for a moment and then looked up at the standing Seras and back at her desk at the lighter sitting there.

Seras took the hint and reaching out picked up the lighter.

"_Don't look at her lips. Don't look at her lips." _Seras thought frantically at herself as she prepared to light her cigar for her.

As Seras bent over to light Integral's cigar the woman suddenly pulled the cigar away from her mouth and with her other hand pulled Seras's head towards hers. Seras dropped the unlit lighter and just before their lips met Seras thought to herself. "God her lips looks so good natural. I'm glad she doesn't wear lipstick."


	4. Chapter 4

Kitten

Chapter 4

Integral woke in her large king sized bed, for once not suddenly with worry in her heart but slowly and pleasantly. She allowed herself to bask in the warmth of the bed and her bed partner before opening her eyes.

One of the names she knew her soldiers used behind her back would have to be dropped. She could no longer be called the Iron Virgin any more, not that the soldiers ever need know that fact.

Reaching out she picked up her glasses from where she kept them on a stand beside her bed and slid them over her face and turned to look where she knew Seras was and with an uncharacteristic soft smile she found that Seras was lying on top of the covers of her bed totally nude in the morning sunlight streaming in through the windows.

Integral's eyes widen in concern before noticing that the sunlight didn't seem to be bothering the young half vampire / half cat woman at all. Indeed Seras was lightly purring in her sleep and as Integral watched she shifted slightly to bring her back more into the sunlight and arched her back in pleasure at the warmth.

While Seras was the fledgling of Alucard's and not some common chipped vampire that would burst into flames if sunlight touched them, sunlight should still have affected her to some degree. Integral remembered asking Alucard about how sunlight might affect him once.

For a mighty vampire like him the sunlight held no fears but it was painful to his eyes and limited his dark powers. For someone like his fledgling it should have caused painful burns on her skin and 'sun sickness', a general nausea and listlessness.

Since Seras was obviously not in any distress, Integral took the opportunity to study her by the warm glow of the sunlight. The soft downy like fur on her body was making her normal pale skin look almost golden. Integral reaching out a hand gently ran it down Seras's leg. The fur while not thick was silky soft to the touch and warm.

"Of course. The cat part of her is protecting the vampire part by the covering of fur." Integral said out loud.

Seras with a soft sigh awoke and pushing with her arms rose into a half crouch position on the bed and once again stretched. The sight of Seras's large breasts hanging down while her tail arched over her back as the young woman stretched made Integral's mouth water. Seras with a final purr of contentment looked over at Integral watching her.

"Good morning Integral." She said almost shyly.

Integral thought about pointing out to her that she was posing in bright sunlight as if she was some kind of American playboy bunny but decided that bit of news could wait a moment. Raising up she leaned in towards Seras. "Considering what we spent all of last night doing I think we can do better than just a simple good morning." She said right before deeply kissing the young woman.

Again that deep rumbling that was more felt than heard came from Seras and Integral felt excitement and stirrings of lust began to develop in her once again.

What this unusual creature could inspire in Integral both excited and worried her. What if Seras had been right all along and it was some kind of hormonal chemicals she was giving off that was making Integral act so out of the ordinary for her?

Integral pulled back from the soul searing kiss and staring into Seras's mesmerizing eyes she decided she really didn't care what was causing the unusual feelings inside her, that she just enjoyed them too much to ruin them by trying to over analyze them. Something else that was vastly out of character for the usually more cautious Sir Integral Hellsing.

Seras for her part was also staring intently at the other woman whom she was sharing a bed with at the moment but while Integral was staring at Seras's eyes, Seras was staring at Integral's lips. While everything that made up the package that was Integral was so perfect, why was it that the woman's lips made Seras feel weak in her knees and made her want to curl up in Integral's lap and just stare and kiss those lips forever?

Seras didn't know but at the moment she knew she was willing to spend an eternity finding out. Leaning forward she tried to capture those lips with hers one more time but Integral with a sigh of regret pulled back.

"Seras it is getting late in the day and I fear I have work awaiting me. We, or at least I need to get out of bed now."

A little annoyed that she was being denied the lips she craved so much Seras frowned and then processed what Integral had just told her. "Late in the day?" Seras turned her head to look out the window and saw the bright sunlight flooding in the room and bathing her it's golden glow.

With a cry that sounded suspiciously like a drawn out meow, Seras suddenly shot straight up out of bed and found herself clinging to the shadows of the ceiling high above Integral.

Integral blinked a few times.

"Seras Victoria what do you think you are doing?" She finally asked the woman. Integral allowed a rare smile to grace her face. "Not that you aren't by far the best decoration that ancient ceiling has seen in a very long time." She added as she admired the woman's sleek backside with her tail hanging down.

"Sunlight." Seras squeaked out as she clung to the ceiling.

"You've been lying in that same sunlight now for what I estimate has been several hours." Integral explained to her. "You show no signs of it affecting you at all. I suspect that the covering of fur you are now covered with protects you."

Seras peering over her shoulder at Integral as she clung to the ceiling and blinked. "Really?" She asked and then releasing the hold she had on the ceiling she let herself drop back to the bed she had launched herself from a scant few moments ago. Twisting her body in mid air she managed to land facing down and with such grace she hardly bounced the bed at all. As if she was once again a mortal child on Christmas Day she scrambled out of the bed and raced to the window to peer out at the bright sunlit lawns below.

With a light chuckle Integral climbed out of her bed and went to join her new lover at staring out at the outside world. A sunlit world till recently that had been denied the vampire woman.

"I had forgotten how the sun makes everything seem so vibrant and alive and golden." Seras breathed out as Integral wrapped her arms around the nude cat woman from behind. Seras's tail brushing lightly against Integral's sex making her almost gasp out in pleasure.

"You do realize we are framed in this window don't you Seras?" Integral breathed into the twitching cat like ears of hers. "If any of my soldiers happen to be out and glance up they are going to get quite an eyeful this morning."

Integral could feel Seras stiffen in her grasp and try to immediately pull away but she tightened her hold on the furry woman keeping her in place for the moment.

"But sir! The men... If they see me in your room, like this, they'll talk. They'll start rumors!"

"And what rumors would they start Seras? That I'm sleeping with you? That's hardly a rumor." Integral whispered into Seras's ears and once again enjoyed the sight of them twitching.

"But sir, if this gets out to the Queen or the members of the Round Table?" Seras asked before she gave into the overwhelming urge to purr. Integral's hands were around her waist just below her breasts and Integral was starting to lightly pet the fur there, letting her hands wander lower with each caress.

Integral's hands stopped their delicious torment and became still. Slowly the arms lowered releasing Seras and Seras with an almost whimper at the loss stepped to the side and Integral quickly dropped the heavy drapes plunging the room into gloom.

"You are of course quite right Seras. It would prove problematical to explain our relationship to the Queen or to those idiot men of the Round Table."

Seras with her combination of 'cat's eyes' and vampiric sight could see Integral in the shadows of the room as easily as she could of in the bright sunshine of moments of ago and almost wept as Integral's youthful and happy face of moments ago settled into her normal stern cold visage.

"Get dressed and return to your room discretely." Integral instructed her. Even though Integral lacked a vampire's or a cat's vision she could still see Seras's tail droop despondently.

"Yes sir." Seras's voice weakly said.

For once in her life Integral deeply hated that official title of sir that her membership in the Knight's of the Round Table bestowed on her. She watched as Seras quickly and efficiently darted around the room gathering the bits and pieces of her clothing and with a speed that anyone would be proud of quickly dressed. She came up behind the cat woman as Seras struggled with tightening the ties of her corset and placed her arms around the younger woman.

"Don't think that I regretted what happened last night Seras or that I am not fighting the urge to take you back to bed right this instant. Its just that I have..."

Seras hands covered Integral's on her stomach. "Obligations and duties that could be endangered if this got out. I understand sir... Integral. You can trust me to keep this quiet." She finished as she turned in Integral's grasp so she could face her. "Can I at least get one more kiss this morning?" She asked hopefully.

Integral's stern face softened back into the young woman's that she really was. "I don't know Seras. If you kiss me now I can't be sure that I won't give into temptation and take you back to bed and say to Hell with my obligations this day."

"I'll take my chances." Seras breathed as she suddenly leaned in and captured Integral's lips with hers. Integral was just about to question herself on what obligations did she really have for this day that couldn't wait when Seras pulled back suddenly breaking the kiss and escaping Integral's grasp. "I will see you tonight, won't I?" Seras asked as she paused at the bedroom door.

Integral nodded her head. "Count on it." She was able to get out, her voice husky with want for the young vampire / cat woman.

Seras smiled and then using her sensitive cat ears she made sure the corridor beyond the door was clear before slipping out and sneaking back in the direction of her basement room.

Reaching the junction in the Hellsing manor that one side branched off towards the basement area and the other went towards the medical wing Seras paused. A strange fluttery like feeling was coming from her chest and as the young cat woman / vampire paused she realized she had been feeling it off and on ever since she woke up this morning. She debated with herself for a moment if she should just go to her coffin or make a stop and see the doctor and ask him if it might be something.

The thought of her cold coffin / bed waiting for her instead of Integral's warm bed she had just came from and a single sharp pang from her chest made up Seras's mind and she headed off towards the medical wing.

Reaching the medical wing Seras noticed it was empty except for the doctor sitting at his desk. There hadn't been any action lately and the men that Seras had scratched days ago had been discharged back to service.

She paused just inside the doorway and cleared her throat to gain the doctor's attention.

With a mild annoyance Seras noticed the doctor's eyes zeroed in on her chest as he looked up at her. Seras was well used to by now men looking at her chest rather than her face when they talked to her. She in fact doubt that outside of Alucard and Walter if many of the male staff of Hellsing could even describe her facial features if they had to.

"Agent Victoria? Is there something new to report about your condition?" The doctor asked as he moved from behind his desk and made his way towards her. Passing her by, he pulled the door to his office shut and studied the strange exotic hybrid creature in front of him.

"There might be doctor." Seras answered hesitantly. "I have this strange feeling coming from my chest and thought I would have you check to see if something else has gone wrong."

"Fine. Please remove all of your clothing." The doctor stated.

Seras looked at him and raised one eyebrow.

"Oh come on woman, I'm a doctor! I've seen it all before!"

"You are also a man, doctor. And I hardly think a feeling in my chest needs for me to completely disrobe for you to check it."

The look of disappointment was plain on the doctor's face making Seras regret her decision to seek him out but then he nodded his head. "Very well but then I at least need access to your chest then won't I?"

Seras said nothing but undid a few of the straps on her corset that were under her breasts and then pulled the black lacey material of her blouse down, but just enough to clear the center of her chest revealing the valley between her breasts but leaving her breasts still covered by the material.

The doctor nearly scowled but removing the stethoscope hanging around his neck he placed the earpieces in his ear and brought the other end to rest on Seras's chest. He expected to hear nothing, after all Seras was a vampire and the moment she had been turned her heart had stopped beating but he was humoring the woman and it did allow him closer to those magnificent globes she sported. Frowning he moved the stethoscope and listened again, after several long moments he moved the stethoscope minutely and listened again.

Finally he pulled back to stare at Seras but this time into her face.

"Your heart is beating." He told her.

Seras stared blankly at him for a moment. "That's not possible. I'm a vampire." She finally stated as if the doctor had made a mistake.

"Never the less, your heart is now beating again. Although very slowly." He studied for a moment. "You are breathing." He pointed out.

"Well yeah but that is just from habit. Master is always getting on to me about that. My silly human habits." Seras tried to argue.

"Stop it."

"What?" Seras asked in confusion.

"If it is just an habit and not necessary you should be able to concentrate and stop breathing. That is what I'm asking you to do. Just don't breathe for a few moments." The doctor instructed her as he turned his attention to her breasts once again.

Seras shrugged and closing her eyes she stilled her chest as she consciously ceased breathing. Almost five minutes passed and Seras was about to ask the doctor what the purpose of this was when she suddenly and involuntarily sucked in a huge breath of air and hyperventilated for a moment. Her eyes grew wide in shock as she realized herself what that meant. "I have to breathe!" She gasped as her lungs sought air.

The doctor nodded his head. "Your heartbeat and breathing are much less than a normal human but unlike a true vampire you do need to do them again."

"Does that mean I'm no longer dead but living again!" Seras asked in excitement. Of course she knew Alucard would be enraged when he heard but at the moment Seras was thrilled at a second chance at life, real life not the undead existence she had up until recently. At the moment it didn't even bother her that it would have to be as some kind of cat creature.

The doctor frowned as he pondered. "Well... I can't say yes nor can I say no on that. Yes, your heart is beating and you are breathing but far less than a human even in the deepest of comas would be doing. Technically breathing, heart beat and sentience do reach the medical standards of 'living' but yours? They are so minuscule. I would know more if you would allow me to do a full examination of you. Are you ready to take your clothes off now?"

Seras frowned. "No, I think I'm satisfied in just knowing that the strange feeling in my chest is just my heart beating once again and I was just not used to it after it being stilled for such a long time. Thank you doctor." She said as she allowed the material of her blouse to cover her chest fully again and deftly redid the buckles of the corset once again. Turning she left he doctor's office with a spring in her step.

The doctor continued to stare at the doorway to his office that Seras had swayed out of a moment ago and then walking over to his phone he picked it up and dialed a certain number.

Throwing down another bill for ammunition, Integral removed her glasses and tried to rotate her neck to release the tension building there. She knew she would miss Walter when she sent him along with Alucard to the United States but there had been no other she could trust to keep Alucard in line in a mission that far away. She just hadn't realized how much she had come to depend on her faithful butler / servant / friend till this moment. By this time in the day Walter would have brought her some coffee and a much needed break in her boring daily routine.

Hearing a knock at her door she quickly replaced her glasses and straightened her posture.

"Come in." She commanded and wondered who would be bothering at this time of the day.

The door pushed open revealing Seras carrying a tray with a coffee pot, small sugar cannister, a cream carafe and a single china cup and saucer on it. As she passed through the doorway her tail reached back and pushed the door closed with a click.

"I remembered Walter mentioned that he always served you coffee at this time when I talked with him once. I hope I got the coffee right, its been a while since I drank any or made some." Seras said with a smile as she made her way to the desk.

Integral had her doubts whether Seras could make coffee as well as Walter but she had to admit as she admired the sway in Seras's hips as she made her way to the desk that Walter would never look as good in a black leather as Seras did at the moment.

"Not that I don't appreciate the thought Seras but why aren't you sleeping? It's daylight."

Seras decided not to tell Integral what she had learned from the doctor quite yet and frowned as she placed the tray on Integral's desk after searching for a moment for a corner not covered in paperwork. "I can't seem to sleep through. I close my eyes to sleep but end up taking short catnaps..." Seras paused as she realized the irony of her casual statement and then continued. "But I find I wake within 30 minutes of sleeping fully energized. I've been pacing in my room until I grow tired and then take another ca.. um, short nap but wake again 30 minutes later. I finally decided to try and find something useful to do rather than sleeping. I was going to go down to the shooting range to practice but..."

Seras didn't need to continue. Integral knew that the next words would have been, "but the majority of the soldiers train during the day." And Integral knew that Seras was still worried that she was giving off some kind of pheromones and would rather avoid the male soldiers as much as possible.

"And then I remembered what Walter said about serving you coffee at this time of day." Seras said as she picked up the coffee pot and held it over the china cup. "But he didn't mention how you took it."

"Black with one sugar." Integral stated as her eyes came to rest on Seras's cleavage as the woman bent over to pour the coffee.

"_What's wrong with me?" _Integral thought in annoyance. _"I'm acting like some horny teenager trying to peer down Seras's chest. I didn't act this way when I was a teenager!"_

Seras finished pouring and putting down the coffee pot she deftly fished out of the sugar bowl a single sugar cube with her cat like nails and dropped it into the cup. Looking at the tray she realized she had forgotten to bring a spoon and reacting without thinking she extended a nail and sticking her finger into the coffee cup she swirled the hot coffee around to mix the sugar.

Her eyes grew wide as she realized what she had done.

"I'm so sorry Integral I just didn't think. I'll go get you another cup and this time bring a spoon." She said as she placed her finger to her mouth and gently sucked the hot coffee and sugar off her fingertip.

Integral's mouth grew dry as she watched Seras with her finger to her lips.

"That'll be quite all right Seras. I'm sure your hands were clean." Integral managed to get out and thanked her lucky stars that her voice hadn't broke with all the sudden dirty thoughts she was having watching Seras. Picking up the cup she took a drink. She had been right, the coffee wasn't as good nor as strong as Walter made but it was better than nothing.

Watching as Seras straightened a few loose papers on her desk, being careful not to move them from where they were located, Integral found herself admiring far too much the way the leather flexed and tightened in Seras's clothing as she moved.

Knocking over a folder from the edge of the desk Seras bent over to pick it up and Integral sucked in a breath at the view she was getting of Seras's butt with that beautiful tail on it.

"_Turning my fledgling into a waitress now?" _ Alucard's deep voice boomed in Integral's mind. _"I suppose that is all she is good for now?"_

"_Alucard!" _Integral hissed in her mind immediately burying her less than pure thoughts of Seras deeply in her mind hoping the nosey vampire hadn't seen them yet. _"Report. Have you made any progress yet?"_

"_We have barely arrived in this insufferable country. I searched briefly making use of the fact we arrived at night but it is now 6 in the morning and the sun is staring to come up forcing me to rest till nightfall again. I believe Walter plans to spend the day searching the 'occult' bookstores in town for some references but I shall wait to seek out any true masters of the dark arts for their assistance."_

Integral sighed out loud and then thought back at Alucard. _"I suppose that is all we can do at the moment."_

Alucard using his link to Integral looked through her eyes at his fledgling as she fussed with the remaining papers on Integral's desk. _"She looks more and more like a fat house cat and less like a true creature of the night." _He thought in disgust to Integral._ "I will regret having to destroy her never the less."_

"_That is all servant." _Integral nearly yelled at Alucard in her mind.

Alucard's laughter rang in her mind for a moment as then there was silence as he broke contact with her. Integral probed her mind to make sure he had fully left before risking another glance at Seras. She found the young woman was standing next to her chair and peering at her worriedly.

"Master was talking to you wasn't he?" Seras asked as she noticed that Integral's stare focus on her. "He still hasn't found anything yet has he?"

Integral shook her head no.

"He still plans to destroy me if I am not changed back into a full vampire by the next full moon doesn't he?"

Integral frowned. "I've told you don't worry about it Seras. I am his master not the other way around. I will not let him destroy you. It would take more than Alucard for me to let that happen!"

Seras nodded her head and once again thought about telling Integral the news about her now beating heart and her need to breathe but once again decided to wait. After all it might just be a passing phenomenon and not permanent. There was no reason to rush and tell her was there? Reaching out she placed her hands on either side of Integral's neck and began to massage the tight muscles she found there.

"Does talking to Master always make you so tense? Your muscles are like solid steel." Seras said as she kneaded Integral's shoulders.

Since Integral was sitting in her high backed office chair Seras couldn't get around behind her to do the job properly so she had to lean over slightly from the side to reach Integral's shoulders. This and the motion of kneading caused Seras's large chest to bob in front of Integral's face.

Integral growing warm debated whether to order Seras to stop that or suggest they retire to her room so they could make themselves more comfortable when a knock on the door to her study distracted her.

Seras immediately stopped her actions and quickly stepped several steps away from Integral's chair and slightly back as if she was a bodyguard and had not been so familiar with her just moments ago.

Taking a few breaths to calm herself Integral then called out, "enter."

One of her soldiers stuck his head into the room. "There are two gentlemen here to see you Lady Integral."

"That is Sir Integral." Seras corrected the man.

The soldier shot a glance at Seras but then corrected himself. "Sir Integral. There are two gentlemen here to see you. They arrived in a very fancy car bearing the Queen's crest on it."

Integral frowned. Visits by the Queen's advisors always meant trouble and she didn't relish their infrequent visits. "Please show them in." She told the soldier.

The soldier's head disappeared to be replaced by the door opening wide and two identical men come in. They wore expensive black suits complete with bowler hats and identical umbrellas.

"Shall I leave?" Seras turning her head to address Integral asked.

"That will not be necessary. We are here to discuss you." Seras heard. Turning her attention back to the two men she couldn't decide which one had spoken. They both looked so similar it was eerie.

"Discuss Agent Victoria? In what way?" Integral asked sharply.

"The Queen has been advised about your agent's new condition and..." The one on the right began.

"Is concerned that this creature is no longer an asset to Hellsing or the Crown and indeed may..." The man on the left continued his partner's speech.

"Have become an liability." The one on the right finished.

"Nonsense." Integral barked. "I run this organization and I'm fully capable of deciding when one of my agents are of use and when they are not."

"If you recall, when she had been 'recruited' by the resource known as Alucard there was some debate if Hellsing needed the assistance of another vampire..." The one on the right stated with no expression on his face.

"It was decided by her Majesty at that time that another resource with vampire strength could be permitted but we've recently been made aware of..." The one on the left with the same lack of expression continued.

"That Agent Victoria no longer has vampire strength or indeed hardly any of a vampire's useful abilities." The right one stated.

"Seras Victoria still has superior night time vision. Heightened reflexes and in addition her new condition allows her to walk in the sunlight with no loss of abilities. That is something that even Alucard cannot claim." Integral began hotly.

The two men turned as one to stare at Seras making her highly uncomfortable. "This ability is hardly useful when her very appearance would draw massive amounts of attention to her however. It negates any advantage she might have as a 'daylight' resource." Both men in a monotone stated.

Integral opened her mouth to continue to defend Seras but stopped as the man on the right stepped forward and placing his hand inside his jacket pulled out a single white envelope and tossed it on to Integral's desk.

The envelope landed face up and Integral could see the Queen's crest emblazoned on its surface.

"What is this?" She asked refusing for the moment to touch the envelope. Integral could feel her stomach drop and her skin grow clammy looking at the envelope but she maintained her normal poised and cool exterior.

"Orders from her Majesty. We have also learned that if Agent Victoria's condition is not reversed by the next full moon she'll remain in her decreased abilities from now on. Not too mention no one knows what other changes or possible dangers she may develop. If she has not been returned to the state that her Majesty permitted you to retain her in by the next full moon you are ordered to terminate her existence."

Seras felt the just newly rebeating heart in her chest stop and she couldn't breathe. Her knees felt weak and she briefly thought it would hardly help Integral's argument that she wasn't weak if she was to pass out in front of the Queen's advisors. She wanted to protest that all of this wasn't fair. She hadn't done anything to deserve a death threat from the freaking Queen of England! That if anyone deserved to be threatened with death it was Father Anderson for doing this to her, not her! But she knew it didn't matter to the identical twin advisors. It didn't matter to the Queen. It didn't even really matter to her Master Alucard, so she remained quiet and stared forward as if they weren't even talking about her.

She wasn't even aware as the men with a bow, their job done, walked out of the room and left.

She only became aware once again when she heard Integral break the crushing silence of the room.

"Do not worry Seras, we won't let you..."

"What?" Seras asked with a trace of bitterness in her voice. "You will refuse a order from the Queen?"

Integral remained silent. They both knew the answer to that one.

"Hey, we still have a couple of weeks left before the next full moon, right? Who knows what can happen during that time? Maybe something will come up..." Seras said with an attempt at optimism but couldn't finish it without her voice breaking.

"If you will excuse me Sir. I feel the need to rest again." Seras stated and made for the door.

Integral opened her mouth to stop the young cat woman but after a moment closed it and allowed Seras to make her escape. Reaching down she picked up the hated envelope and opening examined it and found it stated exactly what the two advisors had said it did.

Picking up her now cold coffee cup she sipped for a moment and then in rage threw the bone china cup across the room to shatter and covered her face with her hands.

Integral refused to cry.

The last time she had cried was when she had lost her father. The only other person she had ever allowed herself to love completely.

Seras bounded down the staircase and into the hallway leading to the basement at a breakneck speed. Using her full cat like grace she even ran a portion of the way along the wall instead of the floor. Reaching her 'room' she leapt in and slammed the door as if she could bar her problems from following her.

Her empty cold sterile looking coffin waited her but it offered her no comfort. Just a reminder that in a very short time she maybe facing 'final' death.

Racing into the bathroom Seras could see the light covering of fur on her face was matted with slightly pinkish tears. She no longer even cried blood tears like a normal vampire but like everything else they were a watered down hybrid mixture of normal tears and blood.

It was bad enough facing possible death. Seras was not a coward. You couldn't be a coward and join the police force and work your way into a special unit like she had when she was mortal.

You couldn't be a coward and face a fearsome specter like Alucard and make a decision to let him shoot you through the chest and then turn you into a vampire.

And no matter what thoughts Alucard had on the matter, you couldn't be a coward and try to hold on to your human side as you spiraled downward into darkness.

Seras laughed a almost hysterical laugh at herself in the mirror. "Human side? Yeah that worked out well didn't it? I'm not human any more am I? I'm not even a vampire any more! And I can't really be called a cat either? Just what the hell am I any more?" She cried to her image.

Unfortunately her image had no reply for her.

"Just when I found love. Just when I started to think this existence may not be as bad as I was beginning to think it was. I get a death order from the Queen?!" She continued to ask of her mirror image.

Taking a deep breath she asked her image almost normally. "She'll carry it out you know. No matter how she feels inside she'll give the order when the time comes. Integral can no more refuse to follow the Queen's orders than I can stop loving her. And Master?" Seras laughed again.

"Oh Master won't have a moment of hesitation in following out the order. He'll look at me in disappointment and reach into his jacket and pull..." Seras paused. "No, strike that. Master wouldn't waste the ammo on me. He'll look at me in disgust and say something like, 'I regret the mistake I made in choosing to gift you with the gift of immortality' or something like that and then just plunge his hand into my chest."

Seras considered for a moment.

"Do you think he'll be cruel enough to pull my own heart out and show it to me before he crushes it or will he just be merciful and crush it inside my chest?"

Seras nodded her head as if the mirror had answered her. "Yeah I think so too. He'll pull it out and hold it up right in front of my face and slowly squeeze it to ashes in front of me."

Seras nodded at her image one last time and removing her clothes she walked over and got into the shower and turning the water up high she curled into a ball in the corner and cried. Not for herself but for how she suspected her death would affect Integral.

"She'll be all alone again." Seras cried. "All alone in this house of death growing colder and more distant till she'll be exactly like Master."


	5. Chapter 5

Kitten

Chapter 5

As the light of day faded into the darkness of night, Integral made her way back to her bedchamber. She suspected that Seras would not be there when she arrived but she prayed she would be wrong. After Seras had left her this afternoon all Integral could think of was rushing to comfort the young cat woman vampire but not being able to find the words she had let Seras suffer alone and now she selfishly hoped the woman would be waiting for her in her rooms to comfort her instead.

Taking a deep breath, Integral opened the door to her room and had her fears confirmed. All that greeted her was the sight of her empty room and the large cold king sized bed.

"Please Seras." Integral barely whispered to her empty room. "We may have to face what may come soon but I don't want to be alone. Not tonight, not after finally finding out what it means to wake with someone in my bed with me, after finally finding someone in my life to truly care about."

Integral really did not expect an answer from the empty room but turned hopefully when she heard the doorknob to her room click and watched as the door slowly opened. As the door slowly creaked opened revealed in the entrance was Seras, her eyes red but not from vampirism but from constant all day long crying, her tail hanging down behind her despondently.

"Seras?" Integral asked as she tried to reign in her wildly surging emotions that were far too close to the surface for her liking.

Seras reacted by raising one hand half-heartedly and pointing at her ears before letting the hand drop listlessly. "My ears again, it's really unbelievable how sensitive they are."

Integral raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You heard me all the way from your room in the basement?"

Seras gave a shrug and a slight smile filled with sadness. "Well actually I was just outside your door. I've been pacing outside in the hallway for the last couple of hours."

Seeing Integral continue to stare at her, she was quick to add. "I didn't allow anyone to see me I promise sir."

An irritated frown appeared on Integral's face. "I wasn't worried about that Seras but why didn't you just come into my room and wait for me here?"

Seras gave a half shrug. "I didn't know if I was still welcomed in this room any more. I mean you have been given royal orders to see to my destruction soon."

Integral allowed a scowl to cross her face at the reminder that the Queen was interfering in the running of her own house and was unintentionally going to destroy the only true happiness Integral had managed to find.

Seeing the scowl Seras thought the look was directed at her so she turned to leave but was stopped when Integral crossed the short distance separating them and placed her hand on the young vampire's shoulder. Seras stiffened at her touch but did not turn to face her.

"Seras please look at me." Integral half begged, half ordered.

"I can't. I don't want to!" Seras replied, her voice thick with barely controlled emotion.

"Why?" Integral asked hurt.

"Because if I look at you I will want to stay with you this night, I will want to kiss you and make love to you again..." Seras's shoulders shook with the effort it was taking to suppress her tears. "And my heart can't stand to bear it if you reject me and if you don't it will just be that much harder on you when you are forced to give the order to destroy me in a few weeks' time. It is best if we just end this here now. It was a beautiful dream while it lasted but it is time to wake up."

"Everything you say is true Seras." Integral began and had to tighten her hand on her shoulder to keep her from fleeing. "But at this very moment in time I don't give a damn about Queen, country or duty. I just want you... I need you Seras, please don't leave me."

Seras turned to stare at Integral in shock. Never would she suspect that the driven woman would ever say such things about Queen or duty and over her?

Integral took advantage of Seras's shock to pull the young woman into a desperate embrace and kissed her deeply. As they broke off the kiss so they both could breathe, Seras allowed her forehead to rest against Integral's. "This will only hurt the more when it has to end. You know that."

"Damn it Seras. Stop trying to be the responsible one and just take me to bed all ready, will you?"

Seras stared at Integral's lips as she struggled with herself one last time to do the right thing and leave but with a final sigh and a sad smile she replied. "Whatever you command my Love." Sweeping Integral off her feet even with only half of her normal vampire strength she carried Integral easily to her bed and deposited her there gently.

Their first night together had been a tentative, gentle and loving exploration of one another's bodies but this night there was a desperate quality to their love making as if both were trying to memorize as much of the other's body as they could.

Integral barely waking sent out one questing hand for her lover but only found the cool sheets of her empty bed. Her eyes sprang open in fear that last night had just been a wonderful dream and that she had not actually convinced Seras to stay with her. Fumbling for her glasses on the bedside table Integral finally managed to pull them over her face and as her vision cleared Integral could make out the kneeling form of Seras at the large windows to her bedroom. The curtains had been drawn back revealing an overcast morning. Seras was kneeling in front of the windows but back far enough that no one at ground level could see her if they were to look up at the windows.

Integral was about to ask her lover why she was on the floor when Seras spoke without looking back.

"It's cloudy today. I cannot see the sun."

"Well Seras it is England." Integral replied trying to lighten the mood.

Seras turned her head to look back at her. "I know. I just wanted as many chances as I could to bask in the sunshine before..."

"Don't." Was all that Integral could get out from her suddenly tight throat.

Seras nodded her head and rose to her feet. "I better get back to my room. If even rumors of this were to get back to the Queen your reputation could be ruined."

Once again, Integral watched in silence as her lover prepared to run from her. Down deep, she knew she should say something, anything to stop Seras from leaving and make her stay but she did not know what those some things could be. She had spent a lifetime developing a facade of cool aloof coldness to hide behind and now she found she just did not know the correct way to comfort her lover and chase away her pain and fears. Not that even the most emotional or sociably skilled had ever had to face the situation where their love might die soon and be it by their own command.

"You will be here tonight, won't you?" Integral asked as Seras paused with her hand on the doorknob of her bedroom.

Seras glancing back nodded her head. "I shouldn't but I cannot stay away. I will be here."

Reaching the end of the hallway, about to go down the stairs that lead from the upper rooms of the Hellsing manor Seras paused as her hearing easily picked up the soft steps and heartbeat of someone coming up. Leaping straight up Seras for the first time consciously used her new learned skills of clinging to a ceiling so as not to be seen and thanked her lucky stars that the hallways of Hellsing Manor were naturally gloomy and dark. Watching from her position, she witnessed the staff's medical doctor trying to move stealthily down the corridor towards Integral's bedroom.

The doctor was staff, as such, he would have rooms in the barracks with the other soldiers and support staff of Hellsing, and not on the residence wing and as such, he had no reason to be in this part the house. Seras frowning carefully dug her claws into the ceiling of the hallway and silently shadowed the man as he made his way down the hallway.

Several times the doctor paused as if sensing he was being followed and glanced back down the hallway but never once did he think to look up above his head to see Seras clinging there. Reaching Integral's room, he pulled out his stethoscope and placed the end against her door. The man listened for several moments and then hearing Integral moving about he quickly pulled the stethoscope off and quickly left, an incensed Seras following along on the ceiling above him. Reaching an interchange of hallways the man quickly ducked into a side passage and pulling out a cell phone he quickly dialed a phone number.

"Yes, it is me. I have not found any proof yet but I believe that Integral is having an affair with the creature Seras Victoria. What? She has been ordered to destroy Victoria on the next full moon if she is not back to full vampire status?" The doctor laughed quietly but with great malice. "Serves the bitch right. Yes, I'll keep an eye on the situation and report if I find out anything more." Seras watched as the man closed his cell phone and then sunk back into the darker shadows of the side hallway, she watched along with the betrayer as Integral passed the hallway intersection on her way down to her study.

"So precious Integral is going to have to order her servant Alucard to destroy Seras at the next full moon?" The doctor mused to himself. "Pity to destroy such an exotic beauty but if she had only shown me her wonders when I had asked her to maybe none of this would have happened."

Seras listening with her cat ears could tell that at the moment they were the only two people still on the upper floors of Hellsing Manor and dropped to her feet silently behind the traitorous doctor.

"If you wanted to see my 'wonders' so badly doctor, all you had to do was ask." Seras whispered behind him.

The doctor already turning white in fright jabbed his hand into his coat pocket for the comforting weight of the gun he kept there as he spun around to face Seras.

A cat clawed hand slammed into his throat as he turned, slamming him into the wall so hard he lost his grip on the gun and it clattered to the floor. Seras's green cat like eyes flickered in the gloom of the hallway from green to a dull angry red color and then back to green. Finally, the eyes settled on red.

"You can't!" The doctor tried to scream but could not because of her vice like grip on his throat. "If Integral finds out you attacked another member of her staff she'll have you destroyed!"

Seras cocked her head to the side as if considering. "You know what the good thing about being under an order of death?" She asked him as if commenting on the weather. "You can only have it carried out once." She then opened her mouth wide revealing that even though she might have been partially turned into a cat, her fangs were still all vampire.

The doctor had one brief moment of terror when he realized what she was about to do and then Seras's fangs were buried in his throat and he felt his life slowly slip away from him.

Seras dropped the now cold body of the doctor and dispassionately watched as a few moments later the ghoul that used to be the doctor struggled to rise to its feet.

"Come." She ordered and moving swiftly she made her way to a back staircase that led to the attics of Hellsing Manor, the mindless ghoul following along behind her. Climbing the stairs Seras looked around the attic and was reassured from the dust that none of the cleaning staff of Hellsing made any regular visits to this part of the mansion. As the ghoul finished the climb up the stairs and stood in front of her, Seras plunged her hand into its chest destroying its heart. The creature gave one moan and then toppled to the ground parts of it already turning into dust as it fell.

Seras watched with a smile that Alucard would have approved of.

Integral angrily shuffled through a stack of papers. It constantly amazed her that even when freak activity was at an all time low, the paperwork didn't decrease any. As the door to her study opened, she looked up with a smile that was seldom seen and then by only a very few as Seras carried in a tray with a coffee urn and a single cup on it. She watched in amusement as Seras's tail once again pushed the heavy door shut behind her. Integral's smile grew almost wicked as she remembered some of the other things that tail could do.

"I made the coffee stronger this time." Seras stated as she placed the tray down on the desk.

Integral frowned. There was something different about Seras. Perhaps it was the ease, which she handled the heavy tray with or maybe it was the more pronounced red tint in her eyes that was lacking yesterday but something was definitely different. "I never said anything about the coffee yesterday." Integral settled for saying.

Seras smiled. "I know but I could see the slight downturn of your lips when you tasted it."

"When did you become such an expert on my face?"

Seras's smile grew wistful. "I've always studied your face especially your lips, from the very first time I met you to this very morning."

Integral looked out the windows of her study and noticed the diming of the overcast skies. "You are much later today than yesterday." She stated to avoid blushing at Seras mention of studying her lips.

"I know. I had some things to think about it." Seras answered.

"It will be night soon." Integral stated calmly but she couldn't hide completely the note of anticipation from entering her voice. It almost frightened Integral at the same time it fired her blood on how addicted she had become to Seras's touch in so short a time. If it had been Alucard she would have suspected that she was under some kind of vampire thrall but she knew Seras not only woudn't do that to her, she didn't yet know how to do it. She looked up from her cup to see that indeed Seras was staring at her lips. "Perhaps we could call it an early evening?" She suggested.

She almost growled as the phone on her desk rang before Seras could answer.

"Yes?" She barked into the phone. "I see. How many are suspected? Have the local authorities quarantined the area yet? Hellsing will dispatch a team immediately. Just don't allow any more local authorities to enter the building before we arrive."

Integral looked at Seras. "There have been reports of activity in a building near Parliament. Regular police were sent in to investigate but never came out of the building. The police sent in a bomb disposal robot with cameras into the building and it reportedly showed their own forces standing near the doors as ghouls. The cameras also showed three possible chipped vampires inside before it was destroyed."

Seras glanced at the still faintly lit outside through the windows. "But it is still daytime?"

Integral nodded her head. "We've been hearing rumors that whoever makes the freak chips have been attempting to modify them so the users of them can withstand daylight conditions." Integral nodded at her phone. "If these reports are true it would seem that someone is now testing these new chips."

Seras nodded her head. "I will gather my team and we'll go in right away." She turned to leave but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"I've decided not to send you Seras. The troops can handle this one on their own." Integral stated without looking Seras directly in the eyes.

"But sir! Leaving me out of the team... You might as well just be admitting to the Queen that I am too weak and no longer a service to the Hellsing family! Moreover, if there are three chipped freaks your human forces maybe decimated. Let me go and do my duty!"

Integral looked Seras directly in the eyes. "I will not have my decisions questioned Agent Victoria. If I decide that you are to stay here then this is where you will stay!"

Seras softened her frown. "Integral you have to risk me. I have to be allowed to do my job."

Integral looked away from Seras's eyes. "And what if you can't do your job? Am I to be denied what little time we may have left?"

Seras didn't know how to answer that one so she just remained quiet. Finally, Integral released her arm. "Take your team and destroy the undead forces that threaten the crown and this country Agent Victoria."

As Seras exited the room she could hear Integral behind her softly add. "And please come back to me."


	6. Chapter 6

Kitten

Chapter 6

Seras sat in the back of a lorry as it rushed across town as she had done so many times before but this time was different. This would be the first time that she had faced a mission as a cat / vampire hybrid and it would also be the first time she would have no back up if she needed it from her Master. No matter what happened, Alucard was too far away in the United States to reach her or Integral if something went wrong.

Seras sat with her eyes closed as she did with all the other rides to missions. She did not wish to see the men sitting near her eyeing her with either lust or fear. Even though her vampire senses were dulled it was made up for by the sensitivity of her ears, she could hear the breathing and the heartbeats of the men around her. Seras resisted the urge to frown when she noticed the man sitting next to her on the bench seat heart began to race and she detected the slight rasp of a noise as he slid a little closer to her.

Opening one eye, she watched out of the corner of it as the man started to slide his hand along the bench seat towards her tail that was resting near him. Leaning forward slightly Seras gave a brief mental command and her tail obediently flicked to her other side behind the dark jacket she had added to her clothing to hide her most noticeable cat feature. Leaning back again, she made sure access to her tail was now denied to the bold soldier who thought to stroke it.

"Best to leave Agent Victoria alone Jackie, bother her and she is likely to rip your arm off." A gruff voice across for Seras advised the soldier. Glancing across Seras noticed the voice belonged to a soldier she actually knew. He was one of the few to survive the Valentine Brother's attack on Hellsing Manor a while back. Seras did not know the soldier's name but she felt a slight comradely spirit soldiers feel towards other survivors in any case.

Seras allowed a slightly fanged filled smile to cross her face. "Oh I wouldn't rip his arm off, maybe another part of his anatomy?" She had to suppress a laugh as the young soldier next to her slid farther away from her

Closing her eyes once again, Seras mused. _"__Survivors that__is__ an interesting thought, If__ there are new freak chips out, who knows what capabilities these new freaks might have? How many of these poor men will __survive __the mission. __These men are praying they survive this night so they can go home to loved ones and I fear that if I survive the only thing I will have to look forward to __is__ my loved one having to command my death in a short time."_

Seras eyes shot open as she realized the answer to her dilemma was right before her. If she died in combat, Integral would miss her, she might even grieve over her but she would be spared the horror of having to be the one directly responsible for it!

"Listen up men." Seras ordered. "You have been briefed on the situation. A building too close to Parliament shows signs of freak activity and we have been sent in to clean it out. When we arrive, you are to relieve the police force guarding the building and make sure no onlookers get too close. I will go in alone and clean out the vermin inside. If I have not exited the building in an hour's time you are to enter the building and blast anything that moves."

"Except for you of course." A soldier farther down the truck joked. Seras turned to fix her eyes upon him. "I didn't state any exceptions did I soldier?"

The man gulped and tried to answer.

"What she is saying Tom is if she is not out in an hour she doesn't believe she will be coming out." The soldier sitting across from her explained. The man looked over at her. "This isn't the way we usually do things. Sure, you or Alucard go in to handle the freaks but we have always been at your back to deal with the ghouls, why the change now?"

Seras fixed him with a steely stare that Integral would have been proud of. "Am I still not the senior officer here? If so then just follow my orders."

The soldier rubbed his chin. He had heard rumors that agent Victoria had her strength and skills cut in half by whatever changed her into the cat creature across from him now but as far as he knew, she had not been demoted in rank in any way so she was still senior officer. "Yes maam." He replied.

"But I don't want to play nursemaid to a bunch of lookieloos or the news media." Another soldier complained.

Seras turned her head to stare at him and allowed her eyes to glow red and her smile to go a little crazy like Alucard's. "Would you prefer to face blood crazed freak vampires or perhaps you would prefer to hear a crunching noise and look over to notice the soldier to your side is now gray and slobbering and moaning to rip you apart?"

The man turned pale and swallowed nervously. "No maam." He replied and turned face forward so as not to have to meet the cat woman / vampire's eyes any longer.

Seras smiling closed her eyes to wait out the rest of the trip.

_"Enjoying scaring the troops Police Kitty?"_ Alucard's voice suddenly grated in her mind.

_"Master?__ I thought you said you could no longer read or project thoughts into my mind because I was too much like a fat lazy cat." _Seras thought angrily back.

She could sense Alucard's amusement. _"Admittedly it has recently been difficult but tonight for some reason it is easier." _Alucard thousands of miles away in the United States thought at his fledgling. _"Almost as if you were for a change more __vampire__ than cat__ tonight__, has something changed recently?"_

Seras felt a flash of worry and desperately tried to not think of her recent feeding on the traitorous doctor.

_"You have willingly fed on a human?"_ Alucard's surprised mental voice let her know she was less than successful.

Suddenly the feeling of gloves covered in needles raking through her mind was felt as Alucard tried to search her memories to find out whom she had fed on. Seras in desperation tried to think thoughts of playing with yarn, chasing mice or lazing in sunlight to disgust and distract her Master from his prying. Unfortunately, the thought of basking in sunlight caused an image of Integral nude holding her in her arms in front of a sunlit window flash through her mind. The feeling of needles was replaced instantly by the feeling of razor sharp knives as Alucard dug deeper. It was only with a super human effort that Seras did not fall to the floor of the lorry in front of her men screaming in agony.

_"You slept with my Master?"_ Alucard roared in her head.

_"Master please."_ Seras cried inside her mind. _"I didn't mean for it to happen! I was confused and scared by what Father Anderson had done to me, __I have__ always been attracted to Integral, and I slipped up and... Well I made a pass at her and to my __shock,__ she responded.__ I did not mean for it to happen but I will not say I am sorry about it. I love her and she loves me back!__"_

The anger in Alucard's mental thoughts disappeared and Seras was shocked to hear a chuckle in her mind from him. _"So that is why she always denied my offers. Our little Integral favors women and not men.__ I suppose I should have figured that out from the way she always refused to wear women's clothing and favored men's clothing. Even as a child she did that.__"_

Seras felt herself pale at what her Master might do with this knowledge. If he were to taunt Integral with it, Integral would be enraged that she had let him find out. Course if her plan worked this night she would not be there to face Integral's anger and it might help her get over her grief... Seras mind ground to a halt when she noticed that Alucard was no longer chuckling inside her head.

_"You plan to commit suicide Police Kitty?" _He growled.

_"No Master, well not really, I am just going to keep the human soldiers back and take care of the freaks myself."_

_"A suicidal charge into overwhelming forces is still suicide!"_ Alucard once again roared inside her mind.

_"Which would you prefer Master? That the fledgling of the great Alucard went down fighting a glorious battle against overwhelming odds or she was destroyed in a study by her Master who had to admit he made a mistake in turning her?"_ Seras in anger thought back to him.

_"You will go down fighting fang and claw to the very end and not just walk in and __lie down and __sacrifice yourself?"_ Alucard questioned.

_"I would never disgrace you or Integral in that way!"_ Seras in her mind growled at him. _"If I die this night it will because I ho__nestly was outclassed and not because I gave up!"_

Seras for just a moment felt a surge of pride from Alucard before it was gone to be replaced with his usual insane humor. _"Then fight well Police Kitty and die gloriously."_

Seras smiled. _"Thank you Master."_

Seras opened her eyes as she felt the lorry ground to a halt and Alucard's presence leave her mind. Making sure she kept her tail up behind her back and hidden underneath her black coat, Seras ran her fingers through her hair fluffing it up just enough to temporarily cover her pointed cat ears and climbed out of the back of the truck. She watched as the rest of her men spread out and helped the regular police to push back the news teams that were trying to get closer.

Reaching into her jacket, she made sure that the two specially made pistols Walter had made for her were in place and started walking alone towards the front doors of the office building. She waited until she was inside proper before pulling the guns out. They were not nearly as massive as Alucard's but their weight still tested Seras in her new weaker form.

A ghoul leapt out from a doorway and Seras did not even bother wasting a shot, she just shoved the gun barrel through its chest dropping the ghoul instantly.

The building was three stories tall and Seras methodically cleared each floor of the ghouls, never once bothering to fire her guns. The ghouls were so weak that it would have been a waste of good ammo. It was nearing the end of her self-imposed time limit and Seras bolted up the last stairs hoping to face the freak vampires and end it one way or another before her team could come in and interfere.

Reaching the top of the stairs, she panted a bit trying to catch her breath. When she stopped, she found a male freak wearing black leather pants and a blood stained white silk shirt waiting for her. He had dirty blond hair and looked like the punk vampire wannabe that he really was.

"And what do we have here?" The male drawled as she stared at Seras's heaving chest. He blinked as he finally looked at the whole package and noticed her red eyes, fangs, cat tail and pointed cat ears that had become exposed as she fought the ghouls below.

"Damn. You got a hold of a bad chip didn't you?" The man asked her.

"Sorry sport. I am not a freak like you. I am a real vampire." Seras paused. "Well I was. Something happened to make me part cat... And why the hell am I wasting time explaining this to you? You are going to be dead in a few moments." Seras ended as she raised her guns to take a shot.

The freak vampire in a burst of speed closed the distance between them and almost casually slapped the guns out of her hands; he followed that up by grabbing her by the arms and pushing them down to her sides. Seras struggled but the freak vampire was just physically stronger than she was. She stiffened as the man leaned forward close to her face and sniffed. "My doesn't kitty smell wonderful? Maybe I shall keep you on a leash to amuse me and my other playmates?"

"Take another whiff." Seras growled and then suddenly butted her forehead into the freak vampire's face smashing his nose. The freak released his grip on her arms as he stumbled back from the sudden attack. Seras dove towards the ground where her guns lay.

The freak moving at super human speeds reached her as she was reaching out a hand to pick one of them up and kicked it down the stairwell and then stood on her hand. "I'm going to start by ripping your freaking ears off and them I'm going to get a pair of pliers and rip that tail of yours out slowly!" The enraged freak vampire growled as he ground his boot into Seras's hand.

"You mean this tail?" Seras growled. Her tail rising up behind her with her other gun clutched by it, the tail wrapped around the butt of the gun with the tip of it through the trigger. The freak vampire could only stare in shock as the tip of the tail tightened and the gun roared to life firing a bullet through the center of his forehead. The force of the recoil caused Seras's tail to whip back painfully.

Seras painfully stumbled to her feet; her rear end feeling like someone had kicked her in the ass with a pair of steel tipped boots. She shook her hand a few times to get feeling back into it from where the freak had stepped on it and then held her hand out. Her tail snaked around from behind her and dropped her gun into it.

Seras glanced down at the pile of ash that used to be a freak vampire. "Never knew getting a piece of tail could be so deadly did you?" She asked.

Hearing two doors being ripped open at the same time she only had a moment to brace herself as the remaining two freak vampires rushed out at her.

They were both females and the one on her right had blond hair that was similar to Integral's but not nearly as clean or as luxurious, while the one on the left was brunet with dark features. They were both dressed in black gothic like clothing that only made them look ridiculous, like some one's concept of what a vampire should be dressed as.

"You killed Willy!" They both screamed at her as they raised their nails and tried to rake them over her face. While the freaks had the advantage of speed, their reflexes were no match for Seras's cat like ones and Seras managed to avoid being clawed easily. Jamming the gun into the brunet's stomach Seras pulled the trigger blowing the freak vampire half way across the hallway and causing Seras's sore hand to throb even more painfully.

The blond jumped back and began to slowly circle Seras. "You killed Willy you Freak!" She once again hissed.

Seras rolled her eyes. "You are hardly one to call anyone a freak you know? Tell me where you got the chips from that made you and I will give you a quick death."

Instead of answering, the freak gave a sudden jump with her fingernails extended as if they were knives. Seras with her reflexes ducked to the side and she could hear the wooden railing of the staircase splinter and shatter as the freak missed her and ripped the railing apart instead. Even as Seras was leaping sideways she was bringing her gun to bare and fired a shot into the side of the freak woman's head as she went past. The woman blew apart into ashes and drifted down the stairwell.

Seras breathing a sigh of relief that was cut short when the brunet whom she had shot in the stomach barreled into her and nearly sent her over the side to join the blond's ashes. Seras screamed a long meow type of scream as she felt the jagged wooden end of a railing pierce her back just below her ribcage.

"You killed Willy! I'm going to kill you!" The brunet screamed into her face.

"Is that the only song you two know?" Seras asked her and then whipped the freak's face with her tail. The woman more in shock that she was hit by a tail than the force of it stumbled back allowing Seras to get to her feet and move away from the edge of the staircase.

"What the hell are you?" The brunet asked.

"I'm tired, sore and mad as hell that you freaks are so weak." Seras growled, reaching back she pulled the splintered end of the wooden railing from her back and held it in her hand.

"We are not freaks! We are true children of the night and we will live forever!" The brunet with a mad gleam in her eyes yelled at Seras.

Seras to say the least was not impressed. "Well two of you are definitely not living forever and if you are such a child of the night release your familiars and fight me. Come on attack me and die like a true vampire. Fight me! Come on!" Seras started to scream, losing herself a bit to madness as well.

The brunet with one last scream of rage leapt towards Seras. Seras merely stood her ground and when the brunet reached her she just held up the broken wooden shaft she was still holding and watched in contempt as the brunet impaled herself on it.

Seras continued to stare down at the pile of ash lying on the floor in front of her. "Well... Bugger." She finally said as she realized her plan to die in battle had not worked and she still lived. "I'm beginning to understand Master's desire to find a strong opponent to fight now. This was just... Pathetic."

_"Annoying when they are so weak isn't it?"_ Alucard's voice suddenly boomed in her mind.

_"Do you mind Master? I have a headache as it is."_ Seras mentally complained as she started the slow walk down the stairs.

Seras had reached the second landing and recovered her other gun from it when the Hellsing forces rushed up the stairs to meet her. She glanced down at her arm as if looking at a watch. "I still have ten minutes on my deadline don't I?" She tried to joke.

A soldier snapped a salute to her. "We've gotten new orders from Hellsing. There has been another incident across town involving freaks."

Seras blinked at him a few times in exhaustion. "Right. Leave a few soldiers here to clean up in case I missed any ghouls." She straightened her shoulders being more than aware that she had a wound in her back that was only slowly healing, a nearly broken hand and an aching butt. "Let's go!" She yelled to her troops and slowly trotted down the stairs to hop in the back of the lorry.

Once more that night Seras went into a building leaving her forces behind to guard the perimeter while she dealt with the nightmares within. The second instance proved to be as disappointing as the first one. A lone freak vampire that thought he was Death incarnate and in the end proved to be weaker than your normal mugger on the streets of London was. If this was what the new freak chips were capable of they were no more of a threat than the older models. The freak did manage to get a painful stab in on Seras's side before she dispatched him but once again it was far from fatal.

The lorry pulled to the third report of Freak activity that night and Seras slowly eased herself down from the lorry. "Same plan as the first two times." She called out to the troops but was stopped as the survivor from the Valentine Brothers' attack stepped in front of her. "This needs to stop. We are impressed. You don't need to keep doing this." The man informed her.

"Huh? What?" Seras asked him in confusion.

"We know you have heard the rumors some of the men have been spreading about you no longer being much of a threat. That you have lost your vampire strength and are nothing more than a bad pussy joke. You don't have to keep going in and facing the freaks by yourself agent Victoria. We get it. You are just as badass now as you were when you were a full vampire."

Even though exhausted Seras smiled. "Aww that's sweet but I'm not doing this to prove anything. This is just my job. Hold the perimeter and I'll be out in a short while." Making sure not to stagger Seras walked to the door of the country estate they had been called to and kicking it open she entered.

Inside Seras found a decor that looked like a hunting lodge. Dozens of various animal heads decorated the walls, death and dust radiated from the place.

_"Nice place."_ Alucard's voice once again boomed in her head.

_"__Sheesh__ Master, don't you__ have anything better to do than__ harass me while I'm trying to work_?" Seras thought in annoyance at him.

_"No Police Kitty. It is daylight in this cursed country and I am waiting it out in my coffin. Having as you say nothing better to do I decided to keep an eye on my fledgling."_

_"Lucky me."_Seras thought sarcastically.

_"So who was it you snacked on and how did my Master take it?" _Alucard asked.

Seras had hoped he had forgotten about that but deep down she knew she knew she wasn't going to be that lucky. _"The Hellsing Doctor."_ She knew it was useless to try to keep it from her Master.

_"His __beside__ manner was lacking?" _ Seras could feel her Master smile as he thought the question to her.

_"You could say that. He did try his damn best to get me naked but that is not why I killed him. I found out he was betraying Hellsing and feeding information to someone outside."_

Seras could feel Alucard's approval of her actions through their mental link. _"So what did my Master say about it?"_

_"Um, I didn't tell her. I just had the doctor's ghoul form follow me up to the attic and destroyed him there." _Seras had to admit.

_"Naughty naughty Police Kitty.__ She will be upset when she finds out you fed without her approval."_

_"Yeah I'm likely to get into a whole lot of trouble."_ Seras thought back sarcastically. _"Hello? __I'm__ the one under a death order from the Queen__ and doing my level best to get myself killed in action. Remember?"_

Seras could feel Alucard's confusion. _"Oh that's right. You __hadn't__ heard. The Queen sent her creepy advisors __Tweedle__ Dee and __Tweedle__ Dum to give Integral orders. I am to be executed __on the next full moon if I'm not back to o__ne hundred percent pure vampire by then."_

_"The Queen has no right!" _Alucard bellowed in Seras's mind not helping her headache any.

_"Okay, color me confused here. I thought you were all set to destroy me yourself if I was still in this condition by the full moon as well?"_ Seras mentally stated as she continued to explore the ground level of the estate. So far, she had found no ghouls or signs of life anywhere but somehow she suspected it was far from empty as the house appeared to be.

_"Of course.__However,__ I am your sire. It is by my decision whether you live or die. It is not up to an outsider, especially a mortal to make this kind of decision!__ Not even the Queen nor my Master should make this decision for me."_

_"Yeah, well I can't say I'm real thrilled with it either." _Seras thought back as she started up the staircase to the second floor of the country estate. _"What is it with these freak vampires always going to higher ground?" _ She wondered to herself.

_"It is the predator instinct."_ Alucard informed her. _"To seek the high ground and make your prey come to you." _

_"So basically I'm walking into a ..." _Seras thought .

"Trap." A voice called out from the gloom of the second floor as Seras cleared the staircase. A light came on blinding Seras for a moment and once her vision cleared she could see a man standing a few yards from her. Seras had to admit that even though she wasn't attracted to males, he was ruggedly handsome. He had coal black hair that was shoulder length and a jaw so square she idly thought he could smash walnuts with it. He was wearing a V-neck shirt that revealed a strongly muscled chest and arms that looked like coiled pythons ready to strike. In addition, what worried Seras most at the moment was the damn long sword he held casually in front of him.

"Agent Seras Victoria of Hellsing I take it?" The man casually asked her.

"Yeah that would be me." Seras said as she stepped into the light being cast by the lamp next to him.

The man cocked his head as he studied her for a moment. "What has been done to you?" He finally asked.

"A pissed off Catholic priest with a damn book did this." Seras looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I don't suppose you know a cure?"

The man chuckled and smiled at her. "No, but if I did I would give it to you. I wish to fight the fledgling of Alucard's at full strength and no insult is meant but you don't look like much of a challenge to me."

Seras smiled herself. "Then maybe you would consider just letting me kill you and go home? I've had a long night."

The man's smile disappeared. "No. I guess I will just have to kill you in this weak pathetic form. I wonder if once you are killed if you will combust into ashes as all others or if that magnificent pelt of yours will remain? You would make a lovely throw rug."

"Great. Every guy is either after my boobs, my tail or my hide." Seras muttered to herself. She slowly started to circle the man in front of her as he turned to keep her in sight. "Don't suppose you would be willing to tell me who it is I'm fighting?" She asked.

"Oh, how rude of me, of course I will introduce myself. You may call me Hunter, as it is my name as well as my hobby before I became chipped."

"Pleased to meet you." Seras said in a way that indicated it was anything but pleasant. "Now would you mind telling me who it was that gave you the chip?"

The man chuckled. "My you are a delightful conversationalist. The man removed one of his hands resting on the pummel of his sword to point at a small book lying on a table next to the lamp. "Tell you what, that book contains the name of the persons who are interested in. Survive our little fight and kill me and it is yours."

"Yeah because fighting for me life isn't enough to make this fight worthwhile." Seras once again mumbled to herself.

Knowing it wasn't likely but still hoping Seras suddenly drew her guns in an attempt to catch Hunter off guard and get a shot off. The man's form blurred for a second and Seras leapt backwards as he appeared before her and sliced cleanly the end of one of her guns off.

"Damn it! Those guns were made for me by Walter!" She growled as she rolled to the side to avoid the slice at her head the man followed up with. As she rolled, she attempted to fire her remaining gun hoping to hit the man in the leg or at least distract him enough for her not to end up as sushi on the floor.

The man with an almost feline grace of his own merely danced away from the shots but it did give Seras a chance to get back on her feet once again. Rising to her feet Seras noticed the man was no longer before her. "Ah bugger." She whispered as she desperately threw herself forward. The searing pain in her side let her know she wasn't entirely successful in avoiding the man's backstab.

Seras panted as she considered the situation before her as the man casually flicked her blood off his sword and strode towards her. On the negative side, she was near complete exhaustion from her previous fights, badly wounded and was quickly bleeding out. On the plus side, she had hoped to die in battle this night against a worthy opponent and she thought even her Master would have to admit this freak was a worthy opponent.

Ready herself Seras made one last desperate attempt to at least inflict some kind of damage on Hunter before he could claim her as kill. Leaping straight up Seras hoped that her clinging to the ceiling would surprise him enough for her to attack.

Sure enough, Hunter paused as he witnessed the female vampire he was fighting hanging from his ceiling. Seras with a hiss pushed off the ceiling and dove towards him. She let out a mighty scream as the man thrust his sword upwards deeply into her gut, the blade coming out her back and leaving her hanging from his blade like an apple on a stick. The freak vampire with his strength held her upright on his sword with her face dangling a few inches from his own.

"Bad move I'm afraid Kitten but inevitable. The hunter usually wins." The man grinned at her.

Blood running from her mouth Seras looked at him defiantly. "Only two beings are allowed to call me Kitten and you aren't either of them!" Suddenly lashing out with her hands Seras caught Hunter on either side of his face and savagely twisted. The freak vampire known simply as hunter dropped to the floor as his neck was broken.

Seras whimpered in pain as she slowly forced herself to her feet and pulled out the sword that was imbedded in her. She stood above Hunter who wasn't dead yet but with his neck broken couldn't command his body at the moment. Already Seras could hear the bones grinding as his freak physiology tried to regenerate the damage done to him. Raising the sword as high as her trembling muscles could Seras stared him in the eye.

"Sometimes the hunter loses." She stated and then brought the sword down chopping his head off from his neck. The body instantly puffed into dust and ashes.

"I won Master. I am not weak!" Seras whispered aloud and then fell forward to land face first on the floor.

Integral stared at the phone on her desk. Being head of an institute dedicated to eliminating the undead she had commanded many a soldier on a mission that might get him killed and each time she waited as she did now to see who would make it back alive and who would not. It was part of the job. However, this night her nerves were twisting and her stomach was churning more than they had ever before. While Seras pending execution filled her with dread and horror, the thought she might lose the cat woman vampire this night was even more horrifying to her. It might be the ultimate in selfishness but she wanted every single night and caress she could get before the end came.

She suddenly stiffened in her seat as a feeling of ice flooded her being. "Seras?" She asked of the empty room.

"She has fallen in combat and it was a worthy battle." Alucard's thoughts intruded into her mind.

Integral could only stare forward as her mind refused to process what she had been told.

"I said she had fallen." Alucard's thoughts reminded her. "I did not say she has ceased to exist yet. There may be a way to save her but if you wish to you must act immediately. She has not long before she bleeds out."

"How?" Integral thought back with fervor.

"Consider do you really wish to save her? If you do, she may only continue to exist a short time longer before you are ordered to execute her. Perhaps it would be best to allow her to die now?"

"Damn it Alucard! I am your master and I am ordering you to tell me how to save Seras's life!"

Alucard's mental instructions were not even half over with before Integral was frantically dialing her phone to make the necessary arrangements.


	7. Chapter 7

Kitten

Chapter 7

Integral sat in the back of a closed in lorry with her back against the driver's compartment as coolly as if she was on her way to a night of theater and not like she was rushing to save the undead life of her lover. In the back of the lorry with her were four of her trusted soldiers. They were engaged in a task that none of them would forget as long as they lived. They were slicing open medical bags of blood and dumping the gory contents into a portable bathtub in the center of the lorry.

Integral had to request an emergency supply from a local blood bank for the process that Alucard had mentally conveyed to her was the only way to save the deeply wounded Seras. Integral knew that she would later have to make a full explanation to the Queen on why such a thing was done, indeed, why such a waste of blood for a creature that was already under a potential death sentence but at the moment Integral couldn't give a damn.

The soldiers carrying out the orders would occasionally glance over at Integral and wonder what the purpose was behind the grisly bath they were preparing but then they decided it could not be that dire as Integral was the picture of placid calmness as she calmly sat on a bench smoking one of her cigars.

What her troops could not possibly know was that Integral was closer to the breaking point than she had ever been in her life other than the time her father died and she had nearly been killed by her uncle. All Integral could think of was the recent morning she had awoken with a naked Seras in her arms and how good it finally felt to have someone, anyone to hold and be held by. She was not going to lose Seras this night!

_"But what of a week's time, Are you just saving your lover now so you can command Alucard to destroy her later?" _ A part of her mind cynically asked her. _"There is still time to find a cure. Alucard will discover a solution."_ Integral argued with herself back. _"And what if he doesn't?"_

Integral was spared having to answer that question by the lorry pulling to a sudden stop.

"We're here sir." The soldier near the rear of the truck unnecessarily stated as he finished slicing open the last of the medical bags open with his knife. Dumping the contents of the bag he then stuck his knife point first into the bench beside him. Integral nodded her head and rose to her feet.

"I want you men to join the rest of our team and search the house from top to bottom. Make sure there are no more victims or vampires inside and secure everything for examination."

The soldiers obediently filed out of the lorry. As Integral reached the edge of the truck she found a detail of her soldiers standing nearby solemnly holding a stretcher between them. Integral could see the stretcher contained an individual covered with a blood stained sheet and dark blood was dripping from the bottom of the stretcher.

A soldier in the lead of the team snapped a salute to her. "Agent Victoria's body sir."

Integral managed to keep her face expressionless and nodded to the man. "Have her body placed inside the truck and then have your detail join the others in searching the house."

As soon as Seras's body was placed inside, Integral dropped the cloth covering at the back of the truck closing it off from the sight of others. Turning on a lantern hanging from the top of the lorry, Integral took a deep breath and pulled the covering off of Seras's body and got her first look.

Integral was used to the sight of blood and gore. One didn't command an organization like hers and not be used to it but still she drew in a shocked gasp at the amount of damage done to Seras. The dark leather clothing Seras was wearing managed to hide most of the blood on it but nothing could hide the long rips and tears in the clothing that revealed the bruised and split skin underneath. There was small wound to her side and a massive slice in the center of her body that had nearly split the body into two but what was the hardest for Integral to look at was the empty eyes of Seras as they stared sightlessly up at the ceiling of the truck. Quickly and efficiently Integral removed Seras's clothing from her body and grasping the now nude woman under her arms managed to lift her over the edge of the portable bathtub and lowered her into the waiting blood. A blood bath was a gruesome thing to behold but Alucard had assure her that with so much damage being done to Seras's body that it was the only thing that would help her regenerate fast enough to save her undead life. Integral remained holding Seras by her shoulders so as to keep her face above the level of the blood. Being unaware of Seras's new secret that she had to breathe, Integral could have just let the blood cover her face but the thought of Seras's open eyes being covered by the gory dark blood just caused Integral's stomach to twist in knots.

_"Are you sure she is not dead?"_Integral thought to Alucard whom she could sense in the back of her mind watching everything through her eyes.

_"Technically my Master she has been dead ever since Cheddars."_

_"That is not funny servant. You know what I mean. Is there anything left of her to revive?"_Integral thought in irritation at Alucard. He could pick the worse times for his humor or moods to come over him. She could feel the creepy sensation of his mental touch leave her mind and could only assume he was trying to reach Seras.

_"Police Kitty, are you in there?" _Alucard's mental voice echoed inside Seras's head.

_"__Wanna__ sleep. __I think I __w__anna__ go towards the light."_ Seras's mental voice slurred back at him.

_"Is it a bright shining white light?" _Alucard asked in curiosity. He had heard humans sometimes say that they saw such a thing when they were close to dying. He couldn't remember seeing one when he had officially died but to be fair that was many centuries ago and maybe he had just forgotten.

_"No."_ Seras voice slowly drawled. _"It's a red__ flickering__ light__ like fire and I can hear people screaming and moaning.__ Think I can smell sulfur too.__"_

_"I think you may want to avoid that light then Seras." _Alucard thought dryly back at her. _"Integral is waiting for you__ back in life__; don't you want to__ try to __go back to her?"_

_"__Kay, for her I'll try.__" _Seras thought weakly back.

_"Master."_Alucard's voice rang in Integral's head_. "Seras is still there but she is very weak and bordering on giving up and passing over into Hell. Again, do you wish to stop her? __Is it a kindness to save her only to have to order her destruction a mere few weeks later?"_

Ignoring Alucard, Integral spoke out loud to Seras. "Seras, I command you to come back…" Integral softened her voice. "I mean please come back to me Seras. I'm waiting. Don't leave me standing here alone forever."

Seras's empty eyes seemed to flicker colors and finally they slowly focused on Integral's face. "Integral?" Seras's weak voice called out.

"Yes my Love. I'm here." Integral whispered to her. Pulling Seras up till the young vampire / cat woman could support herself on the edge of the bathtub and not slide into the depths of the blood, Integral peered around the truck. It was obvious the blood in the bath was helping Seras's body to rebuild but she was still far too weak and she needed more than just the cold medicinal blood. Spotting the soldier's knife stuck into the bench seat, Integral pulled it out and quickly tugging off one of her blood stained glove she sliced a shallow slice across the palm of her hand and held the bleeding hand above Seras's mouth. At first the blood just dripped on Seras's unresponsive lips and Integral fearfully noted that Seras had closed her eyes but eventually Seras's tongue slipped out past her lips and pulled the precious liquid into her mouth. Finally like a new born baby bird, Seras opened her mouth wide and let Integral drip her blood directly into her mouth. While the sight should have been grisly and grotesque, it was somehow touching and poignant instead. Finally Seras opened her eyes and reaching out she took Integral's hand and pulled it to her lips where she gently licked it sealing the wound and healing it instantly. Still holding Integral's hand Seras said softly. "You should have let me die…"

She stopped as integral gently pushed her hand against her lips. "Don't." Was all Integral said.

_"While this is slightly touching and somewhat arousing, daybreak will be soon, if you wish for Police Kitty to heal completely she needs her rest."_ Alucard's voice suddenly boomed in Integral's mind.

Integral pulled away from Seras and angrily rubbed at her forehead.

"Master?" Seras asked knowingly. "He really does give one such a headache can't he?"

Seras started to rise from the bath, if nothing else to rub Integral's shoulders to relieve the tension of dealing with Alucard when the back flap of the lorry suddenly flipped back to reveal a soldier standing there holding a black book in his hand.

"We found th…" the man suddenly went speechless seeing a nude Seras rising from the blood. She had her back to him but even that was enough of a sight to render the man deaf and dumb for a moment.

"Yes?" Integral asked as if this kind of thing happened every day.

"Ah…Uh?" The man asked as stared at the spot where Seras's tail connected to her backside.

"Soldier!" Integral barked.

The man snapped to attention instantly and saluted as Seras with an eep sunk back down into the blood till, much to the man's disappointment, it covered her entirely.

"We found this book maam, er sir, er I mean, Sir Integral we found this book listing names and places where the new batch of chips were shipped to." The soldier completely flustered managed to stammer out, his eyes never leaving where Seras was hiding under the blood in the bathtub.

"Excellent. Return to headquarters immediately with this information and give orders to the rest of the troops that if there is nothing further to be discovered to begin pulling out now." Integral replied.

As soon as the flap of the truck was once again closed Seras looked back. "I must have looked like something out of an American horror movie rising out of the pool of blood like that. They are going to think I'm even more of a monster now than they did before."

Integral reaching out a hand helped Seras once again rise. "I doubt if that man even noticed there was blood on you Seras. He was too busy admiring your tail."

Seras looked down in embarrassment. "I must look hideous. All the wounds and scars on me, covered in blood."

"The wounds and scars are gone and you look gorgeous, covered in blood or not." Integral stated as she moved to take Seras into her arms.

"I'm covered in blood. It will stain your clothes." Seras reminded her.

"Do you think I care?" Integral replied as she tilted Seras's chin up so she could kiss her and then wrapped her arms around her.

As the early morning sun began to make its ascent and the unmarked trucks of Hellsing made their way home, a thin tall man with a maniacal look in his eyes watched.

Father Anderson wasn't a happy psychopathic priest. After escaping from Alucard, he had been recalled to Rome where he had to explain how he lost the ancient book that had been entrusted to his care. The book had come from the deepest recesses of the Vatican's forbidden archives and losing it had cost Anderson greatly. Finally convincing his superiors to allow him to return to England had taken time and what does he find when he gets back?

Apparently the spell in the book had done nothing, the Draculina known as Seras Victoria was still alive and kicking. Oddly though Alucard seemed to be missing, Anderson had been following at a distance all night long watching Seras as she went from place to place fighting the chipped vampires and Alucard had never shown. Father Anderson being wary of some kind of trap had kept far enough back so neither Alucard nor Seras should have been able to detect him and never once did the black demon known as Alucard had shown. Not even when it appeared that the female vampire had been injured in some fashion. It had been the Whore of Babylon herself, Lady Integral Hellsing that had rushed to the rescue. Anderson from his distant vantage point couldn't decide what had happened to Seras or how the annoying leader of Hellsing could have healed her but if Alucard was nowhere to be found and the female draculina was injured, that meant only the pitiful mislead heathen soldiers were left to protect the head of Hellsing.

Anderson fingered the long silver bayonets under his long coat as he slunk unseen away from the gates of House Hellsing.

* * *

Once again Seras found herself waking in Integral's king sized bed. Stretching slightly Seras tried to move from the bed, only to feel Integral's arms tighten around her waist.

"Where do you think you are going?" Integral breathed against Seras's bare back.

"I need to get out of here." Seras sadly whispered back. "The soldiers are bound to talk after last night and if your reputation isn't already in tatters it soon will be."

"Why should the soldiers gossip?" Integral asked.

Seras turned in Integral's grasp to face her in disbelief. Finding herself nose to nose with Integral, Seras was tempted to just kiss her lips and forget her concern and her incredulity at her lover.

"Well, let's see. You lead me out of the back of a truck naked except by what was covered by a piece of tarp torn off of the truck and instead of letting me go to my rooms you lead me upstairs in front of them all!"

Integral shrugged causing Seras's eyes to dip down to look at integral's barely covered chest. "You were covered in dried blood and were too weak to bathe yourself. I made sure everyone knew that I was only going to make sure you got cleaned up."

Seras brought one hand up to cup Integral's cheek. "You are going to lose your carefully fought for reputation. I don't want to be the one that brings down the House of Hellsing."

Integral frowned and releasing Seras she turned over and reached for her bedside table for her glasses and a cigar. "Damn it Seras, will you stop worrying about my damned reputation?"

"Will you listen to yourself? You are not acting like yourself. You are ready to throw away your family's honor? On me? A vampire?" Seras rolled to the edge of the bed and faced away from Integral. "It has to be the change in me that is doing this to you. I must be giving off some kind of weird cat scent or something. That is the only answer."

Integral lit her cigar and glared at Seras's back. "You think you know me Seras? Let me tell you a little tale Seras. About a young girl that lost her father and then found out her next closest relative wanted her dead. All for this great family honor you are going on about! The little girl to save her life woke a monster." Integral's harsh glare faded slightly.

"That monster to make me 'stronger' used to feed me images of death and dying every night so I could face what my destiny demanded. Never once did he offer me a shoulder to cry on, only cruel humor or the occasional thinly veiled innuendo. Later Walter came to join our 'little family' but even he kept me at arm's distance. He was a trusted ally, even a friend but he would never step over the line and hold me. I grew up alone Seras. Do you know what that means? No friends, no dating, no comfort from anyone. I was the great Iron Maiden, meant to stand alone. Well I'm tired of standing alone. Do you think you were the only one attracted at the first sight of each other? I was jealous that Alucard was holding you when I saw you that night in the moonlight. I figured you and he would end up together and once again I would be the one left alone. It wasn't right! Even the monsters were getting someone and I had to be alone?" After her brief tirade Integral was quiet as her shoulders shook with repressed emotions.

Seras sat down beside her and took the other woman in her arms. "I'm sorry. I just can't believe someone like you could want me." Seras allowed a sad smile to cross her face. "As you say, I'm a monster."

Integral was silent in Seras's embrace for a moment before sighing. "I don't care. You are my monster." Finally with another sigh she half stated, half said. "We do need to start the day I suppose."

Seras with her own sigh nodded.

"The first thing I want you to do Seras is have the doctor check you out. I know the wounds have healed and you don't even have any scars any more but I want to know for certain that you are all right."

_"Crap." _Sears thought to herself. _"Now is the point where I prove just how much of a monster I am. I wonder if Integral's look of affection will disappear to be replaced with disgust or horror once I tell her the reason why I can't visit the Hellsing Doctor is because I ate __him?__"_

"Um about that? I have a confession to make Sir." Seras said as she slowly released Integral and stepped a few paces away from the bed.

Integral frowned as she watched how nervous Seras had suddenly become with the mention of the doctor and what was with her suddenly using her title again? "Yes?" She prompted.

"Um, the doctor? I, um, kind of, um, ate him?" Seras said refusing to meet Integral's eyes. Integral could see Seras's tail drooping behind her.

"WHAT?!" Integral yelled.

Seras snapped to attention, her tail becoming stiff and rigid behind her, and replied. "I caught him outside your room spying on you and then phoning someone and passing information." Seras rushed to add. "I didn't know what to do and …" Seras gave a helpless shrug. "I guess my vampire instincts kicked in. Before I knew what I was doing I drained him."

Integral wanted to be furious. She wanted to be horrified but the only thing she could feel at the moment was slight humor at watching a naked Seras standing at attention. "You could have handled that better." Was all she finally said.

Seras shoulders slumped. "While it was better than Integral reaching into her beside drawer and pulling out a gun and shooting her she still felt like she had let her down.

"I guess in addition to everything else I have to do today I now have to see about getting a new doctor for our organization." Integral mused to herself.

"Sir?" Seras asked a bit in shock.

"While I am very unhappy with you feeding on someone without my approval Seras, I don't like nor tolerate traitors. If the doctor was passing information to someone on the outside, he got what he deserved."

"Um, yes sir. I'll return to my room now?"

Integral leaned back into the bed and watched Seras as she continued to stand at attention. "Going to be interesting to see you try, have you forgotten already that you arrived in my room last night with no clothes? If you think the men are talking because of last night, how much more will they gossip if they see you coming down from upstairs wrapped in the same dirty piece of cloth you arrived with last night? Or do you plan to dress in some of my clothing? That surely won't give them something to talk about now will it?"

Integral patted the bed beside her. "Rest Seras, I will bring you up another set of your new clothing later until then enjoy a day off. You earned it last night."

Seras could only nod as Integral dressed and then left the room.

Integral finally managed to make it back to her bedroom late in the afternoon as the sun was setting. She hadn't meant to keep Seras waiting quite that long but there was a lot of strategy sessions for tonight's planned raids based on the information contained in the book found in the Hunter's house and of course explanations to the Queen on the blood requests from the night before.

Opening the door to her room Integral was treated to a sight of a naked Seras pacing back and forth.

"I knew it was you from the sounds of your footfalls." Seras explained not hiding in case it was a maid or another member of Hellsing household.

Integral held out the bundle of clothing she was carrying.

"Oh great!" Seras said with enthusiasm. "It was strange being naked all day long. It felt somehow deviant and kinky."

Integral took a deep breath as she watched Seras slide, wiggle and position herself in the tight leathers.

"What is the plan for this evening?" Seras asked as she finished lacing the tight leather corset under her chest.

"I can think of several things to do." Integral found herself muttering. Who knew watching a woman get dressed was nearly as arousing as watching one undress? Shaking her head slightly she said louder. "We are sending troops to raid the homes of the people named in that book that bought the chips. At the same time we are launching a massive attack on the point from where they were shipped."

"Shouldn't we wait till Alucard is back?"

"Can't wait that long. With that Hunter person dead they are bound to scatter and move their operations. We have to attack tonight."

Seras nodded her head. "I understand. So which force will I be with? The one attacking the buyers or the ones raiding the shippers?"

"Neither. This time you are staying here." Integral raised her hand to forestall Seras arguments. "I mean it this time Seras. You were almost destroyed last night and with the injuries and your cat condition you are not up to full power. You are going to stay here with me."

Seras grumbled a little under her breath but after hearing Integral's comments about being alone all her life this morning, she was willing to forestall trying to get herself killed. She still didn't want to have to force Integral in to deciding whether to disobey a direct order from the Queen or order her destruction but she was willing to give Integral as much time with her as she could.

* * *

Father Anderson watched as truck after truck pulled out of the Hellsing compound. Something big was happening this night but that didn't matter to him. What matter to him the most was destroying the unholy heathen Hellsing organization. No longer would they stand between the Vatican and their holy duty of riding the world of all creatures of darkness, even the so called 'tame' ones of Hellsing itself.

Anderson watched as a lone guard at the gate was all that was left of Hellsing's human troops. Slipping up silently Anderson rammed one of his silver bayonets through the man's chest killing him instantly. While many might consider such an act to be one of murder, section 13 Iscariot considered it simply a task to be completed so that the mission could be accomplished. In other words, the ends justified the means. The poor guard was simply an obstacle to the good Father's mission and as such he had to be removed. It was a testament to the deluded priest's fanaticism that simply knocking the man out never even occurred to him.

Seras stood beside Integral's desk as they both waited for reports from the combat to filtered back to them. The only sign of Seras's agitation was the twitching of her tail. Integral continued to smoke one cigar after another while she waited. Both women were wishing that Alucard was with the troops. While in Seras's case, Alucard being back would mean that almost all hope for her 'cure' was gone but she still wished he was there to help the human troops with the freaks they were bound to run into this night.

In Integral's case she was annoyed that Alucard refused to even contact her mentally. She knew distance was no obstacle to Alucard's communication. He had no problem last night doing it but this evening there was no contact at all. Either the all mighty Alucard was tired out from his prolong mental communications from the previous night or something had happened in the Americas requiring his attention even onto morning light. In any case, his continued absence from Seras and Integral's minds was just another worrying point.

A loud crash from somewhere downstairs drew their attention.

"I'll go see what that was." Seras said as she bounded over to the door, opening it she quickly glanced left and right before exiting and shutting the door behind her. She was only gone for a short time before she rushed back in and slammed the door. Without saying a word to Integral, Seras pulled a heavy bookcase over with one hand and shoved it against the door.

"What the hell are you doing Seras?" Integral asked.

Seras turned to answer her when a familiar large silver bayonet came crashing through the door and bookcase.

"Father Anderson." Integral growled reaching into her desk drawer to pull a gun out.

Seras silently cursed herself for not bringing a weapon to Integral's study, she settled for flexing her cat like claws. One thing Seras was sure of. Anderson was not going to kill Integral while a single breath was in her lungs. Sparing a moment Seras silently screamed in her mind for Alucard but no comforting creepy feelings were felt in her mind to announce he was aware of what was going on.

With a few more shoves Anderson managed to clear the bookcase from the doorway and strode into the room. He was immediately shot several times by Integral but of course the bullet wounds healed almost immediately due to his regenerative abilities.

Anderson didn't even glance at Integral whom he considered no threat at all but sought out Seras.

The mad priest blinked as for the first time as he got a good look at the new cat version of Seras Victoria.

"What in the name of all that is holy happen to ye?" He asked in shock.

"You have some nerve asking me that!" Seras hissed. "You caused this when you read that demon prayer in that book!"

"Are ye daft? That was no prayer to some demon. Twas a holy and righteous spell to nullify evil!"

It was Seras's turn to blink at Anderson. "Are you freaking nuts? You read a prayer to a demon and didn't even know what it was? And you call yourself a holy man?"

"It was no prayer to a demon!" Anderson roared as he hurled several silver bayonets at Seras.

Seras moving with cat like grace avoided all of them and rushed at him herself. Throwing herself into the air she slashed at his face with her claws. Seras felt like cursing or crying in helpless rage when she saw the slashes across his face healed almost immediately. "It was a prayer to the demon Ingus Trendous Muss!" She yelled at the priest.

"Nay! Ingus Tendous Muss is an obscure Latin term. It is no name of a demon!" Anderson yelled back as he tried to slash Seras in half with a silver bayonet.

"Prayer!"

"Holy spell!"

"Prayer!"

Integral watched as the two fought back and forth like some children in a schoolyard dispute. It would have almost been comical if it wasn't for the deadly force both were attempting to use.

"It was a prayer!" Seras growled once again as she dove to put her hand through the priest's chest. Anderson stood his ground only to move at the last possible moment. Slamming the hilt of one of his blessed bayonets into Seras skull he dropped her to the ground. Seras started to rise immediately even though she was seeing stars. Unfortunately, Anderson took the opportunity to slam one of his boots down on her tail.

With a horrendous screech Seras suddenly found that she was paralyzed from the attack on her tail. She looked up as Anderson sadistically ground his boot against her tail causing more pain to her. "It was a holy spell." Anderson smirked as he raised his bayonet to bring it down to remove Seras's head from her shoulders.

Integral emptied her gun into Anderson with pin point accuracy before reaching into another drawer and pulling another gun. That one too she emptied. Anderson with holes in his chest and his head looked over at her almost bored. "Are ye done yet?"

Gritting her teeth against the pain Seras struggled to speak. "Run Integral. Leave me and escape." The vampire cat woman finally managed to get out.

"It nay matter. I will destroy the evil of this place for I am a true servant of God." Anderson smirked down at Seras.

"Some servant of God that has to pray to a demon to win." Seras hissed.

"I…Am….A….Man…Of…God…I…Nay…Need…A…Demon…To…Do…My…Holy….Duty…For…me!" Anderson punctuated every word with a grinding motion of his boot on Seras's tail.

Seras could no longer speak the pain was so severe. She could only lie there twitching spasmodically in agony, her eyes begging Integral to escape while Anderson was busy killing her.

"DO YOU REJECT MY ASSISTANCE SUPPLICANT?" A voice that caused all three people in the room's blood to freeze.

Anderson looked around suspecting a trick of Alucard's.

"Who be ye?" Anderson yelled at the room.

Seras if she hadn't been in agony would have wondered out loud if Anderson was Scottish or a pirate. Really who in the modern world kept using ye, aye or nay anymore?

"I AM INGUS TRENDOUS MUSS." The voice boomed out.

"Told you it was a prayer." Seras did manage to squeak out past the pain.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION SUPPLICANT. DO YOU REJECT MY ASSISTANCE?"

"I nay a supplicant! I am a holy man. Of course I reject the help of a foul demon of Hell."

"THEN I TAKE BACK MY ASSISTANCE." The voice intoned.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Anderson asked. A sudden burst of light and power threw him off of Seras. A glow so bright that both Anderson and Integral had to hold their hands up to shield from the glare and when the glare finally died down they could see Seras was standing.

"I'm back." Seras sing-songed and as she smiled both Integral and Anderson could see her long pointed vampire fangs. Her pointed ears, fur and tail were gone.

"Let's try this again… But this time with feeling." Seras with a slightly insane smile on her face said to Anderson. With a blur of speed Seras was suddenly across the room from where she had been, and was now right next to Anderson. With a raised palm she slammed it into his nose and a loud crunching noise could be heard.

Seras looked over at Integral. "I know that will heal almost immediately but damn that felt good." She said with a fang filled smile.

"Ye may think you can take me now that you are no longer a wee kitty but I am still more than you can handle." Anderson replied as stumbled backwards with his nose gushing blood for a moment before it snapped back into place and the blood stopped. He suddenly pulled one of his blessed silver bayonets up and charging Seras cut her left arm off. Seras's arm landed on the carpet where it almost immediately dissolved into a thick black mass.

Seras's slightly insane smile didn't lessen at all even though she was now missing an arm. "Normally Judas Priest you might be right but I recently have done something that I had never done before in any of our previous battles. I willingly took the blood of a human recently. I am no longer a mere fledgling but I am all but an Undead Queen in my own right!"

Suddenly shadows came rushing out of Seras's body where her left arm used to be. The shadows swirled upward until it made a dark cloud. Hissing and mewling could be heard from the cloud before tiny red eyes formed in the swirling darkness. Finally distinct heads began to form out of the shadows, the heads of dozens of cats with ears flattened against their skulls hissing in anger.

"I think Judas Priest that someone is about to become kitty litter." Seras said with a wicked smile.

The smaller cat's heads began zipping forward nipping and scratching Anderson as he flailed with his bayonets slashing at them. Suddenly out of the center of the black cloud a loud hissing roar was heard and a shadowy head of a giant jaguar appeared. The smaller cat's heads pulled back allowing the massive feline head to plunge forward snapping off Anderson's arm, bayonet and all.

"An arm for an arm." Seras smiled crazily as the jaguar head pulled back near her. "Oh and don't think for a moment I forgot you grinding my tail! A part of me hanging down, now what is there of a man that hangs down from their body I can take in reparations?" Seras looked deliberately at Anderson's crotch.

The mad priest swallowed nervously. Single handed he reached into his jacket and pulled out a bible. "You may think you have won this battle but…"

"Yadda yadda yadda." Seras interrupted and with a massive surge the jaguar head shot across the distance between them squarely aimed at Anderson's crotch. Integral had never seen a more horrified or terrified look cross Anderson's face as he frantically threw the bible he was holding into the air above his head.

The bible exploded into swirling pages that quickly covered the mad priest as if a mini cyclone. As the jaguar head reached the swirling papers it bit into them but didn't find a priest in the middle.

As the pages of the bible floated down Seras cursed. "Damn it. He got away again! He must buy those damn bibles wholesale the way he keeps destroying them to run away!"

Finally calming herself Seras pulled the black mass of cat's heads and the one lone jaguar head back to her shoulder. As they neared the black melting mass of her arm lying on the ground, the jaguar snapped it up and as the mass reached her shoulder it shrunk and reformed into her arm. Seras experimentally rotated her arm a few times to make sure it was back to normal as the crazed look on her face returned to normal.

"Are you okay Integral?" She asked as she made to move towards her lover.

Integral for years later would deeply regret what she would do next but she reacted instinctively and raised the empty gun in her hand to point it at Seras.

Seras pulled to a stop as if Integral had punched her in the gut. Both women stared at one another for a moment in silence. One in regret and one glad that her slow beating heart was once again stilled because if it had been beating it would have shattered.

"I should go to the troops and help with the fight now that I am back to 'normal'" Seras said with a trace of bitterness in her voice. A dark void appeared and before Integral could say anything Seras stepped into it and was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Kitten

Chapter 8

Integral sat behind her desk, calmly sipping the coffee that Walter had brought her. While it was the picture of routine and to anyone on the outside looking in may have deduced that things had indeed returned to normal they would have been sorely mistaken. Nearly two days had passed since the night of the fight with Anderson and not only was Seras back to normal, well as normal as any vampire got, she was also avoiding Integral. After leaving Integral's office via a portal she had appeared at each division's battles sweeping through the enemies of Hellsing like some kind of dark avenger only to vanish from that battle to reappear at the next via the dark portals. With her assistance the individual battles had gone overwhelming in favor of Hellsing with only a very minor loss of human life. Integral was very proud of her, a pride she would have gladly have shown the vampire if only Seras would longer allow herself to be in Integral's presence alone.

After returning from the battles of that night, Seras had reported in along with the other commanding officers of that night but after the report before Integral could ask her to stay she had stated that dawn was breaking and she had to return to her coffin. Seras had even stressed the word coffin, Integral couldn't decide if it was for the other soldiers in the room's benefit or to remind her that she was no longer part cat and was once again a walking corpse that needed to sleep in a coffin.

Walter and Alucard had been recalled immediately from the United States and had arrived ten hours later just as the sun was setting. Seras had warmly greeted Walter as if nothing had changed and had even smiled and joked with Alucard about her battle with Anderson about how much she knew he missed seeing Anderson being 'pussy whipped' and losing his arm in a 'pussy'.

Integral had been a bit shocked that the shy Seras had used such bawdy and suggestive comments but Alucard had only roared with laughter, even Walter had to hide a grin behind a fake cough a time or two. Seras's smiles that night had been real and warm when directed at Alucard or Walter but when her eyes would accidentally meet Integral's, the smile would slip momentarily and a sad look of loss would take its place.

And so things had progressed from that night. Each night Integral prayed she would find Seras waiting for her in her bedroom and every night she found nothing but an empty cold bed waiting for her. Integral suspected that Seras was waiting for her to be the first to broach the new stage in their relationship, after all it had been Integral who, even if but for a moment and subconsciously at that, had rejected Seras after she had returned to her normal vampire stage. Integral had learned how her ex-lover's mind worked in the brief time they had been together and knew that Seras was certain that Integral couldn't bear the thought of being with her now she was no longer part cat and was now all walking undead. The sad tragic part was Integral herself wasn't sure if she might not be right. Thinking of their previous love making, the parts that stood out most in Integral's mind was the warm soft touch of Seras's fur and the magic of her ever changing color of her eyes. The warm fuzzy touch was now gone forever to be replaced by the cool touch of a corpse and Seras's eyes were now a permanent red of a vampire's.

Integral sighed and replaced her coffee cup on her desk.

"Is there something wrong with the coffee Sir Integral?" Walter asked politely.

"No Walter, it is perfect as usual. It's just everything else in my life that has gone to Hell." Integral replied as she removed her glasses to rub her eyes.

"Ah. You of course refer to your relationship with our Miss Victoria?" Walter asked.

Integral glanced sharply at him in surprise.

"Alucard mentioned it to me in the United States. He was greatly surprised to find that you were attracted to women." Walter replied.

Integral covered her eyes with her hand and groaned. "Wonderful. Remind me to shoot Alucard when he comes in next."

Walter smiled. "That may help to relieve a little tension but it doesn't exactly solve the main problem does it Sir? If I maybe as bold as to inquire, exactly what is the problem?"

"I am the head of a vampire hunting organization and I have or I should say had a vampire lover. You do not see a problem?" Integral asked as she removed her hand to glance up at Walter.

"Did you see such a problem when our Victoria was only half vampire?" Walter countered.

Once again Integral sighed. "I didn't." She admitted. "At the time I was certain that all that mattered was my feelings for Seras. Ironically it was Seras who was concerned that my feelings were only for the cat part of her. I had assured her it had nothing to do with how I was feeling. That I cared for her for her sake, not because of her fur or tail."

"And you have found that you were mistaken?"

Integral resisted the very childish action of banging her head on her desk in frustration. "That is just it Walter, I don't know. I'm still just as strongly attracted to Seras as I was but now… Now I wonder how it will affect Hellsing's standing with the Queen. Am I jeopardizing a family honor and tradition that has withstood centuries only for my own selfish desires? For some reason it now means something to me when it didn't before."

Walter nodded. "A very complex problem indeed… But have you considered how all this is affecting Victoria? Alucard told me that his fledgling had been willing to die several times to spare you this very problem but you fought hard to bring her back and now your silence seems to be condemning her." Integral looked up in shock at Walter but hearing a knock on the door he didn't meet her eyes and went over to answer the door.

Opening the door he found the vampire in question on the other side. "Miss Victoria." He smiled at her.

"Walter. Did I remember to tell you how good it was to have you back?" Seras responded with a large friendly smile. "You never did say. How did you enjoy your stay in the United States?"

Walter frowned. "Beastly country, no sense of fashion nor style." Walter shuddered. "And I will never forget the mess I was served when I asked for British style fish and chips."

Seras laughed. "Poor Walter. I guess what they say is true. There is no place like home."

A dark shadow rose out of a chair near Integral's desk and formed into Alucard. "Are you now Dorothy wanting to click your red shoes and return to Oz?" He asked Seras as he formed.

Seras raised an eyebrow in his direction. "First Master, when did you read or watch the Wizard of Oz? And secondly, it is return to Kansas not Oz. Dorothy wanted to leave there, not return there."

Alucard gave a careless shrug of his shoulders. "Horrid movie anyway, the only decent character in the whole thing was the Wicked Witch."

Seras grinned at her Master but the smile slipped as she turned to look at Integral and she straightened into standing at attention. "Sir. I was wondering if there were any missions this night?"

Integral carefully kept her disappointment that Seras no longer smiled at her from showing. "No agent Victoria. After the destruction of the shipping firm and the buyers of the latest batch of freak chips we have not found the manufacturer yet."

Walter allowed his shoulders to slump slightly at the forced formality the two women were showing each other while Alucard outright snorted in derision.

Integral had just turned to inquire what Alucard found so amusing when she was once again interrupted by a knock on her study door. As Walter moved towards the door to answer it, Integral couldn't help but notice as Seras silently shifted to stand at the side of her desk in the bodyguard position she had taken when she was part cat. Alucard continued to slump in his chair, the perfect picture of boredom.

As Walter opened the large doors, the two identical twin representatives of the Queen entered carrying their black briefcases and matching umbrellas.

"Sir Integral." Both men said at the exact moment and bowed in her direction.

Integral resisted the urge to sigh once again and nodded back at them. "Gentlemen. What has brought the Queen's representatives to House Hellsing…Again? As you can see for yourself, and as I have reported to the Queen, Agent Victoria is back to full vampire status."

The official on the right began. "We are well aware that the resource known as Seras Victoria has been..."

"Returned to normal status." The one on the left continued without missing a beat. "However, other considerations have come to her Majesty's notice and…"

"The Queen feels that it is time you thought about settling down and taking a husband. She has picked several likely candidates for you to choose from and wishes to schedule a meeting between you and them." The one on the right stated.

"She also feels that there really is no call for House Hellsing to have two vampire resources working for it. So it has been decided that…"

"The resource known as Seras Victoria should either be terminated or sealed. Which option is of course to be left to your discretion."

Integral could only stare at them in shock. "I beg your pardon?" She finally asked finding her voice.

"They have found out from their spies that you had a relationship with my fledgling. The Queen now fears that with her in the picture you will never marry and that she'll eventually lose control over me when you die without an heir so she is telling you to be a good little subject, bury Seras somewhere deep and dark and become a brood mare for the crown." Alucard stated from where he slumped in his char.

"Get out." Seras growled.

"I beg your pardon…"

"We represent the crown…

"And you have no authority to order us…"

"I don't care who or what you represent. We need to discuss this turn of events and we shall do it alone. If I haven't been too clear gentlemen, let me rephrase it. You can either leave on your feet or in body bags." Seras continued to growl as she started moving towards them.

"We will wait outside for your answer." The one on the right stated and with his identical partner left the room shutting the door behind them.

"Ooh so forceful Police Girl. I'm impressed." Alucard grinned at Seras.

"Shut up Master." Seras said turning to stare down at him. She raised a hand to cut off Integral as she started to speak. "I have a request for my Master and a question. After I am done I have a question and possibly a request for you Lady Hellsing." Seras stated.

Alucard actually pulled himself up into a proper sitting position, curious what his fledgling had to ask him.

Seras walked over to stand before him. "You once offered me a chance to be my own vampire, to severe forever my fledgling status to you. Will you offer me that choice again?"

"Victoria what are you thinking?" Integral asked but was ignored by both vampires.

Alucard rose to his feet and silently pulled the sleeve of his shirt back revealing his bare arm to her. "Take my blood and be free Seras Victoria."

Seras without hesitation sunk her fangs into his arm and drank.

Alucard waited for several long moments. "Okay Seras that is enough. Any longer and you are just doing it for fun."

Seras removed her fangs and daintily dabbed at her mouth with a hand as Alucard slumped back down in his chair.

"I have granted what I have deduced your request was, now what is your question for me?"

_"Master?"_Seras thought to him.

_"Yes?"_Alucard answered her in his mind surprised she wanted to take the conversation to the mental realm.

_"You once told me that a vampire could only turn a mortal when that mortal was a virgin and a member of the opposite sex."_

_"That is true. What of it?" _Alucard thought back to Seras leaving Integral and Walter to wonder what the two vampires were discussing.

_"In the whole history of true vampires, have there never been any homosexual vampires?"_Seras asked.

_"Of course there have. True vampires do not see sex as humans do. The form__ of the body__ means less to us than it does to mortals."_

_"So how does a male or female vampire turn a member of their own sex? Might it be because the vampire in question had been the one to take the virginity of their chosen fledgling themselves?"_

Alucard's peered out from his hat at Seras in surprise. _"I see your instincts have already given you the answer Seras. Yes, a vampire that has taken the virginity of a member of their own sex may turn that individual into a true __noseferatu__. The restrictions do not apply in that case."_ Alucard eyes flickered towards Integral. _"She will not accept the offer you know."_

_"We shall see Alucard, we shall see." _

Seras nodded her head to Alucard and then moved over to stand directly in front of Integral's desk and looked down at her. "Now for my question and request of you Sir Integral, I'm asking, no actually I'm begging you to let me turn you."

"What?!" Integral in shock asked.

"You have heard the Queen's instructions. She wants you to destroy me and be a good little breeder. I'm asking you to really think about that. You know the Queen will not pick someone strong or someone you could fall in love with. She'll pick for you some little male toady that has wormed his way into the court's intrigue for power and nothing else. You will be reduced to birthing children while your husband tries to rule Hellsing in your name and most likely will bungle it incompetently. And what of any children that would be born of such a union? What did you tell me recently? That you lived a lonely life with no one to love or comfort you, do you believe your children will be any raised any differently? They will be isolated, guarded, taught, and trained from birth to rule and control Hellsing for the Queen as you were, no matter what kind of loving relationship you try to give them it will be taken away as their instructors drill into them to be cold and ruthless for their Queen. Do you really wish to do that to children?

If however, you were to allow me to turn you, this house will forever be led by a true strong Hellsing. Of course the Queen will not be happy about it at first but eventually even she will see the wisdom of leaving the control of House Hellsing to you."

Integral stared at Seras in silence for a moment.

"You said that was your question for me?" She finally asked.

Seras nodded her head.

"If that is your question then may I ask what could possibly be your request of me is then?"

"If you chose to refuse my offer I am requesting that you take the gun in the bottom drawer of your desk, not the one you use to shoot Alucard when you are annoyed with him but the real vampire destroying weapon you have. The one loaded with bullets made of blessed silver that contain holy water and explosive mercury charges, the one that can really destroy a vampire and shoot me right now in my face and my heart. Don't let them seal me away in the darkness alone to slowly lose my mind and don't try to fight the Queen for me to remain so I will be forced to watch you grow old, to watch your hair go gray and those lips of yours I so love to wrinkle and weaken. Destroy me yourself, so that my last sight will be of the woman I love, even if that sight be that woman destroying me."

Integral continued to stare at Seras for a moment without responding.

"You once said these words to me. I now say them back to you. I'm waiting. Don't leave me standing here alone forever." Seras said.

Integral sat for a moment and then reaching down she pulled open the bottom most drawer in her desk and removed a large hand gun. Seras's shoulders slumped slightly but in no other way did she react. She had been so sure that in the end Integral had loved her and not just the fur, ears and tail of her cat aspect but she guessed she had her answer now.

Walter scarcely breathed as he watched Integral still holding her handgun rise from her chair and slowly and deliberately walked around the desk towards where Seras waited. Alucard for his part looked interested in the proceedings but in no other way showed signs he would interfere in whatever Integral's decision would be. If Seras was still his fledgling he would have demanded that it was not Integral's or the Queen's decision if she were to be destroyed but Seras had taken that option from him when she had freed herself from his control. She was now a true undead Queen in her own right and if this is how she wanted things to end, he would not stop it.

Integral walked in front of her desk and leaned back against it. Her eyes never leaving Seras's. Finally she reached back and placed the gun in the middle of the desk. Standing up she pulled her jacket off and loosening the man's white shirt she bared her neck to Seras. "Isn't this the part where you tell me to close my eyes and the pain will only last a moment?" She finally said.

Seras reached out and cupped Integral's cheek. Integral found that while Seras's hand was indeed cool and lacked the warmth and fuzziness of before, she didn't recoil from the touch and actually leaned into it. "Are you sure? This is your decision." Seras asked.

Integral nodded somewhat a little annoyed. "I am not in the habit of doing things without careful consideration Seras. You should know that by now. I have regretted my pointing my gun at you that night and pulling away from you after you were changed back. I've thought about it a great deal and now with the Queen's ultimatum I'm sure of it. I want to wake every day, or maybe that should be every night in your arms, for eternity."

Seras pulled Integral into her arms and leaned her head down to her neck. "You don't have to close your eyes if you don't want to and don't worry about any pain. I could never cause you any pain my beautiful Love." Seras whispered to her.

Even though it was only the second time she had fed off a living human and the very first, and last, time she would turn a human into a fledgling of hers, Seras instinctively drained Integral's body till she could hear her heart beat one last time. Pulling her fangs from Integral's neck, Seras then used her teeth to rip her wrist open and held the bleeding hand up to Integral's mouth so she could drink her blood.

For just a moment she worried that Integral had changed her mind and had tricked her into killing her when she didn't instantly start drinking but the fears were put to rest as Integral slowly started to suck at the wound on Seras's arm

"Do not let her drain you Seras." Alucard's voice warned her. "Fledglings the first time are seduced by the blood and can easily end up killing their sires if they are not restrained."

Integral pulled away on her own to glare through her glasses at Alucard. "I would never harm Seras in such a way servant!" Integral's eyes which were already turning red opened wide in shock and she glanced at Seras. "Is Alucard still my servant?"

Seras nodded her head. "I believe so." She glanced over at her former Master. "Is that not so Alucard?"

Alucard frowned but finally nodded his head. "The damned seals still hold." Alucard rose to his feet and crossed to glare at Seras at close range. "That is why you had me grant your freedom wasn't it? It was not because you believe that Integral would destroy you and you were taking my option to protect my fledgling but because you knew once you turned her, Integral would become your fledgling and I could have ordered you to order her to grant me my freedom!"

Seras nodded her head with a smirk. "Of course. The whole purpose of this was to take the Queen's control over my precious Integral away from her. And that meant I had to assure the Queen that you would still be leashed as it were. I am sorry my former Master, I know how you yearn to be free and plunge this world into darkness and see the streets run with rivers of blood but is it so bad to serve Hellsing?"

Alucard's look of rage slowly faded to be replaced with his insane smile. "It would seem that the Police Kitty has sprouted claws and grown into a fierce jungle cat."

A delicate deliberate cough drew everyone's attention to Walter. "What will we tell the Queen's Representatives outside?"

Seras gave a casual shrug. "The truth, that Integral is no longer their or the Queen's puppet to pull her strings, that this house shall continue to fight the creatures of the night to protect the mortals, just now it will be lead by creatures of the night as well. That if the Queen decides to agree to this, we'll continue as we always have. If not, Alucard, Integral and myself will leave this country and they can fight their own battles and good luck with that. And if the Queen seeks to destroy us…" Seras paused and then with a smile that gave Alucard a shiver of anticipation she added. "I shall be very angry and will defend what is mine. And we'll make sure that the Queen knows she does not want to see me angry."

Seras cracked her knuckles. "Now Walter if you will, please show Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum back in here, this is one 'resource' that is going to enjoy a great deal explaining the new order to them."

Integral realizing that she no longer needed her glasses as her new vampiric vision was perfect, pulled her glasses off and casually tossed them in the trash can. To Alucard she said. "I just love watching our kitten prepare to sharpen her claws, don't you?"

Seras glanced at them from the corner of her eye as Walter made to open the doors to the study. "You two are still the only ones that I will allow to get away with calling me that."

AAAAA

Author Notes:

AAAAA

Well that is it. The story is done.

I actually had 'written' three different endings for this, one where Integral decided that family honor and duty was more important than love and while crying she shoots Seras as she requested. I of course threw that one out immediately.

The second where Integral fights the Queen into not destroying Seras or sealing her and with a very depressed Seras asking Alucard if her memories of being with Integral would be enough to sustain her throughout a lonely eternity and Alucard pointing out that they would have to. The very end of that one has Seras standing over a dying 90 year old Integral in her bed, with Integral telling Seras how sorry she was and that Seras had been completely correct in her predictions about a incompetent man and children raised to be cold and uncaring. Seras gently closes the eyelids of the dead Integral and says, "go to heaven my angel."

And the third one I went with, while it may be a bit on the unbelievable side with Integral accepting vampirism over duty but… What can I say? I'm a sucker for a happy ending and no one deserves one more than Seras and Integral. And while Alucard maybe upset about losing his chance at freedom… Just think how happy he will be when he realizes he will be able to spy on Seras and Integral during their private play times?


End file.
